Playing with fire
by Ninjalinda
Summary: Lady has been visiting Sodor strangely often lately and Thomas is curious to why. He secretly has a crush on her, but she seems to be seeing someone else, but who? He is dying to find out! Rated M for sexual themes, violence and death...
1. Lady stalking a diesel?

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Thomas chugged down his branchline as he suddenly saw a familiar figure coming towards him.

"Lady!" he beamed. "What a surprise!"

They both pulled to a stop to talk. She looked a bit shy and nervous with a light blush on her face, thought Thomas.

"Hello, Thomas!" she said with red roses in her cheeks. "I'm only on a short visit… umm… I really like the nature at Sodor. So I decided to take trip, nothing more. Ehrr…"

"Yeah, it's the best!" Thomas chuckled, noticing her shifty eyes, as if she was nervous about something. "You look anxious… is something wrong?"

Lady pulled herself together and sighed. Blushing even a bit more, looking uncomfortable. "No, not at all! Why do you think so?"

Thomas puffed. "Oh well… I guess it was all in my mind. But if there is ever something wrong… you know you can come to me to talk, right?"

Lady smiled shy. "I know that, Thomas. Thank you! I've gotta go now. Bye!"

Then she chugged away, leaving puzzled Thomas behind.

"Hmm…" Thomas picked up speed again. Soon he heard a familiar whistle as Edward caught up with him.

"Hello, Thomas!" Edward greeted. "On your way home?"

"Not yet, I still have a few more stops. Did you meet Lady too?"

"Yeah, but she seemed to be in a hurry." Edward said. "Do you know what I heard at the docks today? Salty told me a great story, want to hear?"

Thomas seemed as if he hadn't even heard the last sentences. "Did you notice anything strange?"

"Huh? About Salty? He's always a bit strange, but I didn't notice anything unusual."

"No! Not Salty. I meant Lady."

"Oh, her…" Edward puffed. "No, not really. She had a cute blush, but I didn't notice anything else. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing…" Thomas muttered.

He wasn't able to let go of the thought, there seemed to be something bothering the pink, tiny female engine. He wanted to help, not only was she a good friend, but he had also a mild crush on her. Maybe, if he were able to help her with her problem… she would return his feelings?

As he backed into his shed later that night, his thoughts kept swirling around Lady. If she didn't want to tell, he wasn't going to push her. He was simply going to be there for her when she felt ready to share what was bothering her. Hopefully, she would visit Sodor again soon.

He grunted as he heard some diesels rumble past the sheds, but he knew that someone had to work the nightshifts and he was glad that it was diesels instead of him this time. He could enjoy a nice night's sleep, while they had to work.

* * *

His wish was granted. Only two days after he first had ran into her, he saw her parked on a siding on a hill overlooking the desert-like area by Vicarstown. He puffed up on the track beside her.

"Hi, Lady! Lovely day isn't it?" he smiled and looked down into valley, diesels were hurrying back and forth shunting and hauling and being overall busy. They were really useful engines, he gave them that.

Lady smiled and took a deep breath. "Hi, Thomas! Yeah, it certainly is!"

"If you're here for the nature, this is sure a strange place to enjoy it? I mean, it's all sand and dust here… and diesels…" he said as he looked down at the dieselworks.

"I think all nature is beautiful… and it's quite interesting watching the diesels work." Lady said with a peaceful smile.

"You think diesels are interesting?" Thomas snickered. "You're the only one who thinks so."

"All engines have value, Thomas." Lady said, making Thomas blush like a naughty schoolboy. He felt embarrassed that he had said something she didn't approve.

"I guess you're right. That was a rude thing to say." Thomas said looking down at the diesels. "Some of them are quite nice actually."

"All of them have their qualities, Thomas."

"Of course… though it can be hard to see anything good in some of them. Diesel 10 and Diesel…"

"… are also good at the bottom." She cut him off, making him blush in shame again.

"Such a shame it's such a long way down to that bottom…" he mumbled to himself.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Lady puffed, smiling as she looked down at the diesels working. There was an engine down there who was harder to pull her eyes from than the others.

"Who are you looking at?" Thomas wondered.

"Oh, no one special." Lady blushed, quickly moving her stare to another engine. "Just watching their activities. If you excuse me, I have to move on. Bye now."

Thomas stood there after she left, still looking down at the diesels. What did she find so interesting down there? A black shunter pulled some trucks to a siding, he looked up at the blue engine. Thomas whistled a greeting, but Diesel just snorted and continued working.

Mavis came out of the main shed, along with Den and Dart. The two males stopped outside, while Mavis headed off to the quarry.

Diesel 10 was lifting some scrap into a truck that was coupled to Paxton. Sidney pulled away one that was already full.

Salty backed into a berth. BoCo drove out of another.

Thomas just puffed backwards, he didn't find this as interesting as Lady.

"It's just diesels!" he sighed and chugged away. Then she caught a glimpse of Lady on another siding, not far away. She was still looking down at the dieselworks. Was she avoiding him?

He felt hurt. She had left him and just drove off to the next siding!

Sulking, he sped up down the line to do his job. But the thoughts bothered him all day.

Had he said or done something wrong?

He tried to think back. Perhaps it was his rude comment about diesels? He should have known that Lady did value all engines equally. Or was it his comment about the desert? If she really loved all nature, that might have been insulting. Or did she simply want to be alone? He couldn't understand why, but decided that he needed to respect that not all engines needed company all the time. Some even preferred to be alone. Like Diesel 10, who shut himself up inside his armored shed as soon as he was done with his work. But that engines was different from every one else, it would be unfair to judge all diesels based on Diesel 10's behavior. There was probably a good reason why the Fat Controlled had built a reinforced shed for the warship. He doubted that it was because Diesel 10 was such a nice, polite and hardworking engine… oh well, he WAS hardworking. Thomas had to admit that. But the armored shed was probably because the menacing diesel tended to be very aggressive.

"Why the hell am I thinking about Diesel 10?!" Thomas mumbled to himself. "Great… now I am swearing too…"

He shrugged the thoughts off, meeting up with Percy at Knapford station.

"You don't look very cheerful, Thomas…" Percy said worried. "You feeling ok?"

"Hmpf… yeah. It's just that… I met Lady." Thomas sighed and told Percy everything. "It looks like she is avoiding me!"

Percy chuckled. "Or maybe she has a crush at someone and wanted to admire that engine alone without you interrupting?"

"Don't be silly! There was only diesels down there!" Thomas huffed, but he had to admit his thoughts had wandered in the same direction earlier.

"So? Maybe there is a certain diesel who makes her pistons run a little faster?" Percy giggled.

Thomas gritted his teeth. He didn't like the thought at all. "You seem to know something about it? Who do you think it is?"

"Nobody in particular." Percy saw that Thomas was upset by the thought and decided to tease him a little extra. "Maybe a strong, shiny black shunter… straight from the wash… pulling a long train of coaltrucks… girls like badguy attitude…"

"Stop it!" Thomas shouted, making everyone at the station stop and look at him. He flushed red. "Sorry… I wasn't talking to you…"

Percy chuckled and puffed away. Thomas headed to the next station, the thought of what the little green engine had said bothered him. It couldn't be Diesel?!

His firebox cooled just by the thought. He wasn't able to let go of that thought, soon his mind started making up pictures of Diesel and Lady together… laughing together, shunting trucks together… kissing.

"ARRRG!" he sped up with tears in his eyes. "Not Diesel! Everyone else but him!"

That night, he was red-eyed and sniffled as he backed into his berth next to Edward. The older engine looked at him sideways.

"Is anything bothering you, Thomas? Have you been crying?"

"Yes… but I don't want to talk about it…" Thomas sniffled, the thought of Diesel and Lady made tears prickle behind his eyelids again. "Ok, ok… it's Lady, Edward."

Edward waited for the young engine to continue.

"I have a crush on her…"

Edward smiled calm. "Why is that making you sad? Did she reject you?"

"Worse!" Thomas sniffled. "She's dating Diesel!"

Edward jumped a bit, but kept his cool. "Oh… I'm sorry, Thomas. But nobody chooses who they fall in love with. We should be happy for them! Maybe this will make Diesel a bit friendly?"

"I know I should be happy for her, being her bestfriend and all, but I just can't stand the thought of Diesel touching her!" Thomas bawled, now crying so hard he was trembling.

"Oh, dear Thomas…. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better." Edward said, feeling bad for the little blue engine. "Nothing hurts more than a broken heart."

Thomas whimpered, trying to calm himself down. "I would have been happy if it had been someone else she was dating… but that oily, greasy son of a…"

"Now now! No need to use foul language!" Edward said softly. "You just have to give it some time, your heart will heal, I promise."

"Edward, have you ever been in love?" Thomas asked, trying to get his mind off his own heartache.

Edward chuckled fatherly. "For someone my age, it would have been strange if I hadn't, wouldn't it?"

Thomas smiled through his tears. "That was a silly question."

Edward smiled back. "Just trust me when I say that everything will get better in time. You'll find someone else who will love you just the way you are, young one."

Thomas looked out of the shed, seeing the other engines arrive, backing into their berths. A long day of work was over. Two diesels rumbled by, Arry and Bert was shunting an old, rusty engine to the smelters. Thomas shuddered. Those two had a rather unpleasant job, bringing engines to being scrapped. Like grim messengers of doom… if they came to get you, it meant the end of the line.

He shook the thoughts off, looking back at Edward.

"Thanks for the talk, Edward. Good night."

"Good night, Thomas."

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Heartache

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The next day, Thomas ran into Diesel at the docks. The sight of the black shunter made him lose it completely, and he sped up, bumping into him from behind.

"You asshole!" Thomas cried, feeling his bumpers being pushed all the way in as he hit the diesel at full speed.

"What the hell, Thomas?!" Diesel yelled, derailing and falling on to his side. "Ouch…"

"Thomas?! What's gotten into you?!" Mavis asked, standing at a track beside them, waiting for her trucks to be unloaded.

Angry, he puffed away, not even bothering to pick up the trucks he had come for. Diesel looked puzzled, occasionally squeezing his eyes shut over the pain.

"What did I do?" he whimpered, not being able to recall having pranked or bothered Thomas lately.

"Apart from everything you've done to him throughout the years?" Mavis blinked at him. "No, seriously… I don't know. I haven't seen him that mad before."

Diesel felt clueless, he had no idea. Cranky lifted him back onto the tracks. "Oww… look at all those scratches in my beautiful, black paint!" he complained.

"Don't worry, you look good." Mavis smiled, looking coyly at him.

Diesel frowned, not taking her subtle hint. One of his wheels was wobbly. "I need to go to the dieselworks to get this fixed."

"I can go with you, if you want!" Mavis shouted after him, but he overheard her. Disappointed, she watching him go around the bend and disappear. "Ok… never mind then…"

Diesel growled annoyed as he oiled his way towards Vicarstown dieselworks. What the hell was wrong with that little steamie?

Not long after he had thought that thought, Thomas came chugging towards him on another track.

"Bastard!" the little blue engine shouted at him from a distance.

"What the hell has been stuck up your funnel today?!" Diesel growled back.

"I hate you! I frigging hate you!" Thomas hissed as he huffed past him.

"I love you too!" Diesel snarled back, continuing towards the dieselworks. His wheel hurt, making him grit his teeth as he entered the yard. The other diesels just barely looked up from their work. Right before he got to the main shed, his wheel fell off. Luckily, Den and Dart had seen him coming and came outside to get him.

* * *

Thomas on the other hand was crying as he steamed on to his first job. He felt the wind dry the tears, making his face feel stiff and salty. His buffers also hurt a lot more than he wanted to admit. But the pain in his heart was worse. Biffing Diesel off the tracks only felt good for a few minutes, then the pain and heartache came back even worse than before. He hated the black shunter, but he knew it was unfair to take out his rage on him like that. Diesel hadn't really done anything wrong after all. Not this time…. All the black bastard had done was making a certain, pink engine's pistons flutter and beat harder. Did Diesel love her? Or was he simply taking advantage of her?

That thought made Thomas feel miserable. He clenced his jaw together. If Diesel ever dared to break Lady's heart, he was going to…!

He didn't even finish the thought before he saw Lady chugging along the line leading towards the dieselworks. Of course, she had heard about Diesel being hurt… she wanted to visit. Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, but he knew it was a stupid attempt to become invisible to her. Of course she would see him even if he pretended to be invisible.

"Hello, Thomas!" she whistled with a smile. "Just enjoying the lovely scenery!"

"Sure you are…." Thomas mumbled, not even bothering to answer to her greeting. It hurt too much, seeing her puffing so happily towards the dieselworks. To see her beloved… Thomas gritted his teeth. At least he hoped Diesel was making her happy, if not… he was so going to…!

"Morning, Thomas!"

Thomas jumped. Mavis had caught up on him, a long train of empty trucks behind her. She was on her way back to the quarry.

"Oh… hello, Mavis!" He said a bit aloof. "I was lost in thought…"

"Anything bothering you? I'd be happy to help!" the friendly diesel offered.

They both stopped. Thomas sighed.

"Yeah… it's Lady. I… I have a crush on her." He said, not bothering keeping his mask. Mavis was a good friend after all. He felt bad for his previous thoughts about diesels, not all were bad after all.

"Oh, how nice!" Mavis beamed, but then noticed his devastated expression. "… or isn't it?"

"No, because she is taken…" Thomas sniffled, almost tearing up again.

"Aww, I'm so sorry to hear that!" Mavis said, looking at him in sympathy.

"… by Diesel!" Thomas hissed.

Mavis jumped, then a brief stroke of pain ran across her face, before she turned back to normal. "Oh…"

Thomas looked at her in surprise. "Uhh… Mavis? I'm sorry… I didn't realise…"

Mavis smiled sad. "Nobody does… not even Diesel himself… and now he is taken."

A tear appeared in her left eye, she tried to blink it away, but it rolled down her cheek instead.

"Oh, Mavis… I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok… I was a fool thinking that maybe someone would love me…" she sniffled as she slowly started to pick up speed again. She looked so heartbroken, Thomas could feel it himself. He wanted to say something to soothe her, but he didn't come up with anything. He really had no idea that Mavis had feelings for Diesel… she had sure hid them well.

"Looks like none of us will get the one we love…" he whispered to himself, rolling down the hill.

* * *

At the dieselworks, Diesel was lifted up by the crane to have his wheel fixed. The doors to Diesel 10's shed opened, and a rather grumpy warship drove out of it.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?! I'm going to be late for work! Again!"

"Mornin', Diesel 10!" Den and Dart greeted. None wanted to admit that they hadn't dared to wake him up.

"Hmpf!" was the reply as the sinister diesel smoothly oiled out of the shed, heading towards the scarp heaps outside, starting to load the waiting trucks.

Diesel waited impatient on the lift, he hadn't bothered greeting Diesel 10, he didn't really like him. They were both constantly fighting to be the leader of the diesels, and it really annoyed him that the warship seemed to be more respected and feared than himself.

"Can we get that wheel attached soon?" he complained.

"We're working as fast as we can!" the two diesels replied.

Paxton came in, looking at Diesel in awe. "Diesel! There you are! Wow, I heard you've hooked up with a really hot girl!"

Diesel looked dumbfounded at him. "Huh? Who told you that?"

Paxton giggled. "The rumors are all over Sodor! Congrats, pal!"

Diesel looked even more dumbfounded. "Uhh… and who have I supposedly hooked up with?"

Paxton rolled his eyes and rolled back outside. "Seriously, Diesel… just admit it and stop acting dumb!"

Diesel looked after him, having a stupefied look on his face. He really had no idea what Paxton was talking about. "Has everyone gone insane?! First Thomas and now THIS!"

Den and Dart chuckled beneath him. "So you have a girlfriend, Diesel? You lucky bastard!"

"Not you guys too!" Diesel complained, but the other two kept snickering while working on him. He rolled his eyes. Why did everyone seem to think he had a girlfriend?! He hadn't been dating for ages, not having much luck with those dates either. No girl seemed to like his personality, so he had more or less accepted that he had to stay single.

"Love is overrated." He mumbled as he was lowered back down on the tracks. His wheel was as good as new and he could head back to work.

He growled annoyed as the other diesels blew wolf whistles at him as he drove though the yard. Everyone was giggling and seemed to find it very amusing that he had hooked up with someone. Only Diesel himself knew that he hadn't…

"Morons!" he grunted as he speeded out of the dieselworks, back to the docks.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Thomas VS Diesel: 3-2-1-Fight!

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Thomas was still in a foul mood the next morning. Again he saw Diesel at the docks, this time the shunter was waiting for Cranky to load his trucks. A coal truck stood in front of him, waiting for Salty to come get it out of the way. Without giving it a second thought, Thomas sped down and bumped into the coal truck, sending it straight into Diesel's face, causing him to cough badly as the coal dust covered him.

"What the hell is WRONG with you?!" Diesel cursed, gathering up speed and bumped the truck back into Thomas. He was cross.

Thomas closed his eyes as the coal dust flew in his face. He drove forward, pushing the trucks menacingly against Diesel's buffers, growling hateful, trying to push Diesel and the trucks backwards. Unfortunately, Diesel was stronger than him and now he was pissed. He pushed back, making Thomas skid backwards towards the safety buffers at the end of the line.

"I don't know what games you're playing, but I am fed up with it!" Diesel roared, using his brute strength to push Thomas backwards. Thomas' brakes made a screeching sound as they grinded against the rails.

Thomas struggled and tried to push, but he stopped fighting as he felt his rear buffers touch the safety buffer. Diesel snorted and stopped pushing, then backed to the waiting trucks again.

"I'm going to kill you!" Thomas charged forward again, pushing the coal truck towards Diesel once again. It hit the black shunter with a loud bang and rolled off the rails and into the ocean.

The two engines stood face to face, Thomas breathing like an angry bull, staring hateful at his rival. Diesel stared back, narrowing his eyes at the smaller engine. Then they both charged forward, starting a new battle trying to push each other off the rails. Diesel pushed forward, Thomas knew he couldn't match the shunters strength, but he didn't intend on giving up. He thought of ways to derail him.

Thomas suddenly backed, making Diesel shot forward in surprise as he was pushing with all his force. To Thomas' dismay, it wasn't enough to get the black diesel derailed. He stormed forward with a huge puff of steam and angry whistle. Diesel backed, and then hooted his horn and he braked, letting Thomas slam into his buffers. Again, they stood face to face, breathing heavy, glaring hateful at each other. Thomas gathered all the spit and snot he could and spat it at Diesel. Diesel closed his eyes, feeling the spit slowly run down his face. All his fuses blew at the same time, he lost it completely. With a raging roar he charged forward, into Thomas' buffers. Then he pushed the blue engine through the safety buffers, through them and almost pushing him off the pier into a boat. Thomas struggled to keep on the rails, his anger was quickly replaced with fear. He had gone too far this time. Spitting at the black shunter was the most idiotic thing he had ever done.

"Stop it!" a voice cried, making both engines freeze.

Mavis stood at the other track, looking at them with a stern look. Diesel backed away from Thomas, surprisingly obedient. Thomas managed to pull his rear end back onto the rails. Both engines stared at each other, hateful and full of anger.

"Whatever you guys are fighting over, it's not worth it!" the little, female diesel scolded. The Fat Controller arrived with Salty who had trailed off to get help as the two engines had started fighting.

"Diesel and Thomas! What is this I hear?!" he boomed, standing between the two fuming engines. None of them replied, they kept staring at each other. Diesel growled.

"Now?" the Fat Controller waited for them to speak up. Then he nailed Diesel with his stare, assuming he had caused this scene. "Diesel? Do you mind explaining what you're up to?"

"I don't even know what we were fighting over!" Diesel shouted, still fuming with rage.

Salty rolled forward. "With all the respect, sir… Thomas was the one who started it!"

Diesel gave Thomas a triumphant stare as the Fat Controller turned his attention towards the small blue engine instead.

"Thomas?! This isn't like you!" The Fat Controller shouted and pointed his finger at him.

"Sorry, sir…" Thomas looked down in shame.

"Do you mind explaining?" It was more an order, rather than a question.

"Uhh… I can't, sir. I don't know what came over me, sir…" Thomas kept his stare nailed at the ground, blushing in shame. "I'm really sorry, sir!"

"You should be! You've caused confusion and delay! Thanks to you, Diesel, Salty, Mavis and yourself hasn't been very useful!"

"Sorry, sir…" Thomas whimpered. He dared to look up, seeing the whole dock area being a huge mess.

"You should apologise to Diesel!" demanded the Fat Controller.

Thomas looked up, meeting Diesel's stare. He bit his lips.

"Sorry, Diesel." He said so low it could barely be heard.

Mavis coupled up to Diesel, pulling him away from the scene onto a siding to let Thomas go. Then she drove up to a track beside him, looking at him sideways.

"You ok?" she asked worried.

"Pff… I eat steamies like him for breakfast." Diesel muttered, still trying to calm himself down after the fight. "I think the only thing that got hurt was Thomas' pride."

"What have you done to him, to make him that pissed off?" Mavis wondered, though she knew about Thomas' crush on Lady… and that Lady was with Diesel. Could jealousy really be that strong? She wouldn't even think of hurting Lady or fight over Diesel, but maybe Thomas was different.

"I really have NO idea!" Diesel snorted. "I need to go get myself cleaned. I am covered in coal… and that bugger spat at me!"

"Want me to join you? I could need a wash myself…" Mavis said, looking after him as he slowly oiled away from the docks.

"If you have to…" Diesel replied, not noticing the hope in her eyes.

Mavis wanted to scream at him, make him see her, notice her affection. But she was too proud and didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of everyone at the docks. She followed Diesel with a heartbroken look on her face. At least she would be near him, even though he didn't notice her… and loved someone else.

Thomas watched the two until they went around the bend and out of sight. How he felt sorry for poor Mavis… if only he could have made Diesel fall for her instead, then Lady would be free… free to see HIM. He sighed sadly. Mavis and him suffered the same fate. Both loving someone they couldn't get.

Diesel WAS very aware of the female diesel following him to the wash. She was somewhat cute, with that hazard stripes around her face, the sparkly eyes and that cute little mouth with the pointy lips. But there was no way in hell he was going to let her know that he sometimes thought of her at night… no way! She was never going to know that he often pondered over how it would feel to kiss those lips of hers. She probably wasn't interested in him anyway, as usual when it came to him and the opposite sex. If he ever succeeded in getting a date, it would always end up with the girl ditching him. Nope, he was going to stay single forever this time! That way, nobody could hurt his feelings.

Mavis let her stare follow the lines and curves of the rear end in front of her, letting out a sad sigh. She wanted to say something, compliment him for his nice butt or something funny, but she wasn't able to muster up the courage. There was no point anyway. He was taken.

She sniffled, and then cursed to herself. "No… don't start to cry now, Mavis." She scolded herself silently. "Don't humiliate yourself…"

But she failed so badly as she broke down and cried, stopping in her tracks. Diesel pulled to a halt and reversed, looking surprised and confused. "What's the matter, Mavis?"

She snorted and sniffled, crying violently. "Nothing! Just go!"

"But…"

"Get away from me!" she screamed, making the black diesel jump.

Diesel frowned and revved his engine, going forward again.

"Has everyone on this island lost their mind?!" he muttered to himself, more puzzled than ever.

He growled towards Lady as he met her at a junction, totally unaware that it was this tiny engine that was the source of all his problems. Lady just smiled and went down the opposite line. Diesel went home to the dieselworks, not wanting to speak to anyone, he had forgotten all about the wash. He just backed into his shed, shutting the gate. He sulked.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Owing someone an apology

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Edward was the next one who found Mavis on the tracks, crying her generator out. He slammed on his brakes.

"Mavis? What's the matter, sweetie?" he asked as he stopped beside her.

"Edward…" she sobbed violently, not able to speak clear. "It's just… I don't… Oh… Diesel… I wan't."

Her babbling did not make any sense, she heard that herself. Edward softened, feeling sorry for the young diesel.

"Did Diesel hurt you?" he asked, thinking the black shunter probably had pulled off one of his naughty pranks on her.

"Mhm.. yes… sort of…" she sniffled. Oh, how she wished they were humans now. She had seen that humans often hugged each other when they were sad, and that made them feel better afterwards. She wished that she could have hugged Edward, that he would hold her like a father held a crying daughter and tell her everything was alright.

"Do you want me to talk to him about it? He can't go around teasing other engines like that…" Edward asked friendly.

"NO!" Mavis yelped. "No… I mean… it's not like you think."

Edwards driver jumped down from his cab, walking over to Mavis, putting his hands around her face to soothe her and calm her. It felt good, Mavis closed her eyes to the soft touch.

"Edward… You probably wouldn't understand…"

"Try me." He smiled to encourage her.

"I like Diesel… I mean… really like him. Or rather… love him! I love him so much, it hurts!" Mavis sobbed.

"Oh, right… about that…" Edward started, thinking back at his talk with Thomas.

"I know about him and Lady, Edward. That's why I am so sad…" Mavis whimpered.

"I wish I could help… I really do. But sadly, I'm no lovedoctor." Edward whispered to her. His driver stroked his hands over Mavis' face, wiping away her tears. He did everything he would have wanted to do himself of he could. "All I can offer is to listen, I'm always there if you need to talk. I care for you youngsters, after all. You guys are Sodor's future."

Mavis smiled through her tears. "Thanks, Edward. I am honored to have you as a friend. You know… even though you're a steamie, you feel like a father too me."

Edward smiled, touched by her words. "And you feel like a daughter to me, Mavis."

Mavis felt a little better after the talk to Edward as she continued on her way back to the quarry. It was no point in going to the wash… who cared how she looked anyway? No guy looked twice at her. She lifted her stare as she oiled along, she had to get tougher, not allowing herself to become soft and vulnerable. That way her feelings wouldn't get hurt. She was going to ignore Diesel from now on! Or better yet, she was going to treat him exactly like she treated everyone else, like he didn't mean anything special. Ha!

* * *

Lady smiled as she stopped at a sidetrack by the dieselworks, looking at the engines working there. She was slightly hidden by some bushes, nobody would see her unless she made a sound. She peered through the dense foliage, trying to spot a special diesel. The one who made her pistons race and her firebox glow. He couldn't be seen together with her, she knew that, but she just couldn't stay away…

Last night, they had almost kissed, but had been interrupted by two shunters who passed with a flatbed loaded with scrapmetal. And after that the atmosphere had been ruined by the sight of the broken engine they were hauling. They had decided to meet up another day instead. Their relationship was pretty fresh after all, they had no rush.

"You looking for someone?" a voice asked right behind her. She jumped. It was Mavis. She backed a little, arranging herself to stand beside the small diesel instead. The female diesel looked at her with a weird look in her eyes. Lady wasn't able to make out what it was, but the quarry engine looked both sad and angry at the same time.

"No, nobody. I just needed to rest a little." Lady huffed.

"Cut the crap! I know you're seeing someone." Mavis hissed, sounding a lot more cross than she intended to. Again, she had failed herself. She had promised herself not to think of Diesel anymore, but when she had spotted Lady at this siding, her self-control crumbled up like a cookie.

Lady jumped and blushed. "Yo..y… you do?" she stammered.

"Yes… everyone on this island knows! And I despise you for it! He is mine!" Mavis growled, bitterness dripping from her voice.

"But, but… how… we have been so careful not to be seen…" Lady whimpered in fear. This could ruin everything.

"Not careful enough!" Mavis replied harsh. "You know… everything was great until you came along and ruined everything! He and I… we had such a nice friendship and I was hoping it could become more. And then YOU showed up and ruined everything!"

"I don't understand… he has never mentioned you…" Lady was shocked. Did he have someone else? Was he just playing with her?

Mavis sniffled. "He forgot everyone else when you came along… he doesn't even see me anymore!"

Lady didn't know what to say, she was shocked. "I… I am sorry… I really love him… I didn't know you and him had something going on…"

Mavis snorted and left, leaving a cloud of exhaust behind. Lady coughed.

She looked back at the dieselworks, now with a little different look in her eyes. So he HAD someone else, huh? That was probably why they couldn't be seen together… she completely overlooked the fact that it was her that didn't want anyone to see them together.

Tears prickled her eyelids, she squeezed them shut, trying to hold them back. This was too painful!

"Lady? Why are you crying?" a deep, calm voice asked beside her.

She looked up, seeing the face she loved so much. All her defenses dropped, she broke down and cried, telling him everything that was on her heart. She wanted to escape, run from the truth and the pain. She didn't want to hear about him and Mavis! She started chugging backwards off the siding, but was held back. He had also moved, blocking her way. She looked sideways to find another way out, but the other track just ended in a safety buffer in front of a closed down tunnel.

She looked down, sniffling.

"Lady… look at me." He demanded. She looked up, meeting his stare. There was an intense glow in his eyes, it was increased by his soft smile. "There is nobody else. It has never been anyone else. Just you!"

And then, he moved closer. Their buffers met and she closed her eyes, letting him kiss away her tears, before he placed his lips softly over hers. Their first kiss. It was just as wonderful as she had imagined, her firebox fizzled in joy. It made her forget everything about Mavis and every other worry in the world. Only those two existed, joined together in a soft kiss for the first time.

Then he broke away from the kiss, looking at her with a small smile, his eyes glittering in the sunlight who managed to pierce through the dense foliage. "I have to go back to work. But promise me never to doubt me again. Have faith in me, Lady. My feelings for you are real."

She smiled back, happy that he had found her before she would have left in tears, thinking all the wrong thoughts about him. "See you later, love."

"Bye, my Lady!" he blew a kiss to her as he started backing.

"How did you know I was here?" she whispered.

"I can feel it in my generator. Nah, just kidding, I saw something pink between the trees and went to check it out. And there you were!" He blinked and backed off the siding, heading back to the dieselworks.

She sighed happily and watched him as he went around the main shed, to the back yard, joining some other diesels working there.

"I'll never doubt you." She whispered.

Thomas was surprised to see Lady stopping by his shed later that night. He had mixed feelings, he was happy to see her, but also didn't want to talk to her.

"Hi, Thomas!" she whistled. "Sorry I was so rude to you the other day. I just wanted to be alone a little, I was tired. I understand if you felt insulted."

Thomas looked down. "It's ok, Lady. Umm… I am sorry for what I did."

Lady looked confused. "What do you mean? You haven't done anything to me."

"I attacked Diesel at the docks. That's what I meant." Thomas said, looking a bit pouty. "I lost my mind for a moment."

"Uhh… ok? Shouldn't you apologise to him instead?" Lady had no clue as to why he told her this.

"I guess I should… but I don't want to talk to him." Thomas looked down. "Can you bring him my apologies the next time you see him?"

"I suppose I can, but I hardly ever speak to him." Lady said, wanting to be helpful, but Diesel wasn't exactly someone she enjoyed to hang out with. In fact, she avoided him as much as she could.

"Huh? You don't?" Thomas looked stupefied. "But aren't you…?"

Lady raised an eyebrow.

Thomas swallowed hard. "I thought you loved him! That's why you're hanging around the dieselworks all the time, isn't it?"

Now Lady burst out in laughter. "Me and Diesel?! How on earth did you come up with that idea?! Oh my God! Ha ha! That's the funniest joke anyone has told me! Ever!"

Thomas was shocked at first, but then he started to giggle along. "So… you and Diesel are not a couple?"

Lady laughed louder. "Hell, no!"

The blue tank engine was relieved. "So, he's not the reason why you hang around the dieselworks?"

Lady smiled friendly. "Not at all!"

Then she drove a little closer and whispered. "I'll tell you a secret… promise not to tell anyone!"

Thomas was curious. "I promise!"

"It's true that I am dating a diesel, but it is not Diesel." Lady sighed and got a dreamy look on her face. "We kissed for the first time today and wow… it just felt so right!"

Thomas felt a sting of jealousy, but smiled. He wanted to be a good friend, and good friends supported each other. He tried to think of all the diesels he knew, trying to figure out who it could be. Had any of them seemed happier than usual?

"I can see that you're trying to figure out who it is, Thomas. I am just not ready to tell yet. After all, not everyone likes the thought of a steamie and a diesel together, right? I want him by my side when I tell everyone, so I don't have to stand alone when all the other engines gets upset about it… I know how harsh some of them can be, and I don't feel confident enough to stand in it all alone."

"I support you, Lady. You wouldn't be alone." Thomas smiled. He was still heartbroken, but now that he at least knew it wasn't Diesel who was her crush, it felt a little better and easier to support her.

"Thanks, Thomas. I knew I could count on you." Lady said and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good friend!"

Thomas smiled when she left. Then he froze. "Oh no! I need to go apologize to Diesel! I've been awful to him! I'll go right away! Oh man… I feel so bad!"

He quickly chugged across the island. Most of the inhabitants were going to sleep for the night, it was quiet and peaceful. The moon was up and lit up the tracks. A owl hooted on top of the entrance to the dieselworks as he arrived. It was quiet there, and rather eerie. He felt like someone was watching him. Then he shrugged it off and headed towards the sheds.

"Diesel?" he called, to wanting to knock on the doors and risk waking everyone up.

A door slid open, and Diesel frowned towards him.

"YOU?!" he growled. "You just can't leave me alone, can you?!"

Thomas backed a little, but tried to smile to show that he didn't mean any harm by showing up this late at night.

"Diesel… I am so sorry for everything I did to you! I was terrible! I am sorry I woke you up, but I just had to say it now."

Diesel looked at him suspiciously.

"I thought you were dating someone I have a crush on… and I was jealous and got a bit carried away. It turns out she is dating another diesel, but I thought it was you and…"

"So that's where those rumors come from…" Diesel mumbled.

"So I really want to tell you how sorry I am!" Thomas begged, hoping to make amends.

"Hmpf!" Diesel backed into his shed and shut the doors.

Thomas sulked, he had at least expected Diesel to accept his apology. Slowly he backed away.

He winced as he bumped into someone, he hadn't heard anyone coming. He closed his eyes, shivering of fear.

"Watch where you're going, silly steamie…." An sinister voice growled behind him, a claw snapped beside Thomas face. "You really shouldn't sneak around here at night!"

"AHHH!" Thomas darted forward, Diesel 10's laughter echoed through the yard. The little engine stopped behind the main shed, his pistons beating heavily of fear. Then he started going very slow to peak around the corner, seeing the fearsome warship smoothly slip into the main building. He breathed out, now chugging home as fast as he could.

He was worked up and exhausted as he arrived to Tidmouth sheds. He had feared that Diesel 10 would come after him, but to his relief, he hadn't. It seemed like the warship had been too tired to hunt steamies today, he had just scared him away instead. He hadn't even pinched him with the claw. Thomas breathed out as he could park beside Edward and relax. There was nobody who scared him more than Diesel 10.

* * *

To be continued…


	5. Stalking BoCo

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Diesel drove out of his shed, blinking towards the morning sun. His axles grinded and creaked, he should go have Dart oil them before he started working.

He rattled into the main shed, waiting for Diesel 10 to be done using the turntable. The yellow warship grinned to him, his eyes having that evil glint as usual.

Diesel avoided meeting his stare, he knew that would only result in a hurtful insult or a comment that would make everyone else laugh on his behalf.

"I heard you had a great day yesterday, Diesel!" the warship sneered with an evil smirk as he drove up alongside Diesel. Diesel didn't answer. "You never told me you had a girlfriend."

Diesel felt a stinging pain in one of his siderails as Diesel 10's claw pinched it. He gritted his teeth. "That's none of your business!"

Diesel 10 laughed merrily. "I guess you're right… as long as she doesn't mind sharing your ass with me, I'm fine with it!"

The warship snickered as he drove past Diesel, making the black shunter jump as he slapped his butt with his claw. Diesel gasped by the touch, but then growled. That guy was such a nuisance! The snake in his paradise!

Den and Dart giggled as they gave Diesel's axels a good dose of oil. They found the constant rivalry between the two lead diesels hilarious. And even though they looked at Diesel 10 as the big boss, they found it really amusing that Diesel sought that position too.

Diesel sulked all the way to the quarry, both from the constant teasing from his fellow diesels and from Diesel 10's buttslap. It felt good when he drove through the tunnel away from the dieselworks.

* * *

Mavis felt his presence long before she saw him at the quarry. Her pistons rushed and every inch of her wanted to go talk to him, but she kept herself on a leash. Ignore him!

Arry and Bert shunted some trucks her way, she focused on them instead, trying to study them with interest. Arry noticed and looked at her with an raised eyebrow and a suspicious look in his eyes. She smiled to him, giving him a flirty blink. He just backed away looking at her like she was an alien, having the stern look he always had. Ok, ok, so he wasn't interested. Mavis sighed. Arry and Bert were too old for her anyway, and they seriously needed to shave. Or not… they looked somewhat hot with that stubble too. She had to laugh of herself and how her thoughts trailed off. She tried to imagine herself on a date with those two stonefaced shunters and found herself imagining all kinds of awkward situations, making herself laugh even more.

"Don't you have anything better to do than stand here and laugh?" Skarloey scolded as he passed her.

"Sorry, Skarloey!" she said with a giggle. The next time Arry and Bert passed her, she burst out in laughter and wasn't able to stop until she suddenly stood in front of Diesel.

"Oh… I didn't see you…" she looked around for a way to escape.

"Feeling better today, I see." Diesel was pulling an empty truck and she was blocking his way. "Do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry…" she reversed, letting him get to the coal tower. Then Arry rattled by again and she started to giggle again.

Arry rolled his eyes at her. "Ko-ko!" he muttered, obviously doubting her level of saneness.

Diesel looked sideways at him, not seeing what Mavis found so funny about the striped shunter. But he liked the sound of her laughter. He smiled to himself. Maybe this day wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

Thomas stood at Knapford station when Lady chugged by with a whistle. He had just finished his shift. Now his curiosity was sparked again. Who was her mysterious date?

He decided to follow her, of course from a distance. He tried not to make any noise that could reveal his presence.

Lady was singing as she puffed along the trails on her way to the dieselworks. Then suddenly a deer ran across the tracks behind her. Thomas has to brake to avoid crashing into the animal. And when he was ready to go again he had lost sight of Lady.

"Oh well… I know where she went." He sped up, screeching to a stop right outside the main gates of the dieselworks. The diesels looked up, suspicious glares was sent his way. "Hi! I… uhh was just looking for someone… have any of you seen Lady around?"

Paxton coupled up to a truck that Diesel 10 had filled with scrap. The two engines looked at Thomas.

"Why would a steamie like her want to visit this place?" Sidney asked from another track, he was also coupled up to trucks, but they were empty.

"Umm… ok… I guess I was wrong. Where is all the other diesels then?" Thomas tried to see who wasn't there, he was so eager to find out about Lady's secret crush.

"Diesel, Arry, Bert and Mavis are at the quarry. Salty is at the docks. Rusty is in the mountains." Paxton tried to think of who he might had forgotten. "Daisy and BoCo… well, I am not sure where they are really, but I am sure they are working too."

Thomas bit his lips. Daisy was out of the question, Lady had said it was a "he"… could it be BoCo?

"Thanks." Thomas went back to Knapford, a bit disappointed that he still hadn't found out who Lady was seeing. He tried to recall if BoCo had seemed different lately, but he wasn't able to remember. BoCo wasn't someone who stood out of the crowd much, he was rather someone who blended in and wasn't noticed until he spoke. Thomas smiled. If it was BoCo Lady was dating he wouldn't mind at all, he actually liked the green diesel. He was friendly and kind.

"Those two would actually make a nice couple." Thomas said to himself as he coupled up to Annie and Clarabel, getting ready to start his next shift.

* * *

Lady waited in an abandoned tunnel. He was late. She sighed, starting to feel a bit worried. Could he have forgot?

No, he would never keep me hanging like this. Lady looked towards the opening of the tunnel, trying to hear if anyone was approaching. Could something have happened?

The thought made her firebox cool fast, she wouldn't want to live if anything happened to him!

Then finally, she could hear the sound of a diesel engine getting closer. Her face lit up in a smile and her firebox started to heat up again. Her tiny body trembled excited. Those two, alone in this tunnel… she blushed as she felt her undercarriage dripping. She hadn't planned on going that far, but her body betrayed her. She bit her lip, hoping he would have more self-control than her.

"Sorry I'm late!" he whispered as he approached her, standing face to face with her. "It's not that easy to sneak away from work, you know."

She blushed. "I'm glad you did it anyway. I just HAD to see you!"

He laughed low. "And I wanted to see you too… I wish we didn't have to sneak away like this."

She looked down, ashamed that she didn't dare to show herself together with him. "Umm… Valentines Day is soon, we could… go to the party at the steamworks. Everyone is invited, even the diesels. And I've told Thomas that I'm dating a diesel…»

"You told him?!" he backed away in shock.

Lady giggled. "No, I only told him I was dating a diesel… I never said your name. I'll let that be a surprise until we decide to let them know."

He relaxed, moving closer again. "Let me think about it, love. I don't feel comfortable in a crowd…"

She looked at him, her eyes sparkled in the dim light from the tunnel entrance. "Please…? For me?"

He chuckled. "I'll think about it, ok?" Then he stole a kiss, a quick soft kiss that made her firebox fizzle. She coupled herself to his front coupling, pulling him further into the tunnel. Not that she was strong enough to pull him, but he willingly let her lead the way. She stopped as they came to a junction, a tiny stripe of light shone from a crack in the ceiling.

Then she placed her lips over his, kissing him passionately, her axles felt weak as he replied to her. His tongue slipped into her mouth, playing with hers, making her wheels wobbly and her undercarriage drip even more. She moaned into his mouth, pressing her buffers against his. Her pistons rushed.

Then a horn sounded outside, signaling that the lunchbreak was over.

"Damn!" he cursed as they had to stop. He was just as aroused as Lady, now having to go back to work with a light blush in his cheeks. He knew the others would tease him, but he just had to deal with that as it came. He looked at Lady and smiled.

"Too bad!" She giggled. "If you want, I'll wait for you here tonight…"

"I'll be here when the other have gone to sleep!" he kissed her quick before they uncoupled and he backed out of the tunnel, thundering back to work.

* * *

Thomas started to follow BoCo around whenever he could. He really wanted to see if his assumptions was correct. The green diesel felt a bit uncomfortable being stalked, but he was too friendly to say anything.

Thomas had noticed that BoCo came from a secluded area of Sodor with red, rosy cheeks after lunch that day. When he later saw Lady coming from the same direction, also blushing, he added those together.

"I've got you now, BoCo!" he giggled as he followed the green diesel along the branchline, pretty sure that he hadn't seen him. He grinned as he saw BoCo go to a sidetrack, stopping and looking from side to side before he moved on. Thomas hid himself behind an abandoned coal truck. Then he snuck after the green diesel. He rolled slowly forward, now hearing low laughter and whispering.

He could see BoCo standing on the line further ahead, but wasn't able to see the other engine. He drove forward, and in the same moment some birds flew up from a bush. The two engines quickly moved away from each other, staring in horror at the blue tank engine. They were obviously caught red handed.

* * *

To be continued…


	6. Thomas the creepy stalker stalking Arry

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

"BoCo? Daisy?" Thomas blushed. Again, he had guessed wrong.

"Thomas! Seriously!" BoCo fumed, blushing by being caught like that together with his girlfriend. "Why are you stalking me? It's starting to get creepy!"

Daisy didn't look happy at all being interrupted in whatever they were doing. Thomas turned even redder by the thought of what he might had seen if he had arrived a few minutes later.

"I… umm… sorry, BoCo. I thought you were with someone else… I had no idea that you and Daisy… ugh… *cough* Carry on…" Thomas stuttered, backing quickly the same way he arrived.

The two green diesels stared after him, they were annoyed. The sweet atmosphere was gone, it wasn't that easy to carry on where they stopped.

Daisy sighed. "Let's just go back to the shed…"

"Yeah, he ruined the moment anyway." BoCo grumbled. They looked at each other, a smile curled up on their lips as they started laughing. They could only imagine how awkward the situation must have felt for Thomas. They both still chuckled as they arrived at their shed, parking beside each other. BoCo looked over at Daisy, his eyes still glittering vividly from the laughing.

"A little later and Thomas would have found us in a far more awkward situation…" Daisy whispered, trying to keep her laughter inside. Her oil literally boiled of it.

"True that." BoCo grinned as the doors to the shed were shut.

"Good night, Daisy!" he snickered, trying not to burst out in laughter again.

"Good Night, BoCo… ha ha!" Daisy couldn't help it, she tried to hold back the giggles, but gave up and laughed loud and heartfelt. BoCo joined in, not able to pull himself together.

"Shut up over there!" Diesel shouted from his place. "Good riddance!"

"Yeah, do you mind?!" another diesel scolded. "We're trying to sleep here!"

BoCo and Daisy looked at each other, pressing their lips shut, trembling by muffled laughter.

* * *

Thomas was still blushing as he backed into his shed. Ok, so it was definitely not BoCo. But there was still a lot of diesels to choose from…

"Hmm… but everyone else was at the dieselworks when I were there… except Diesel, Mavis, Arry and Bert…" Thomas mumbled to himself. "It can't be Diesel or Mavis, so that leaves me with Arry, Bert, Salty or Rusty. Salty is too old, isn't he? And Lady has said that Rusty is like a brother too her, so… uhh…"

He shuddered as he thought of the two rugged engines working at the ironworks, not so much because of their appearance, but because of their unpleasant job. They brought engines to the smelters to die…

"I don't know how they are outside work though… they seem a bit rude and potty-mouthed, but who knows? Maybe their nice when you talk to them in private?"

Thomas thought long and hard, it shouldn't be so hard to stalk them, they usually followed in each others trails. They were twins and if one was close, the other was usually nearby. They hardly left each others side. He would easily see if one of the snuck away during the day. For once, he was happy that he was going to help Mavis at the quarry, that made it a lot easier to keep track of the two ironworkers.

Then his thoughts went to the upcoming Valentines party. He didn't have a date yet, he had hoped to go with Lady, but now that the hope had been crushed, he had to think of someone else to ask. Maybe Rosie? She was kind of cute. Hopefully she wasn't going with anyone else.

* * *

The next day, Thomas kept a close eye on Arry and Bert while working at the quarry. The two didn't seem to be bothered by his presence, they ignored him completely. He was glad they weren't working at the smelters today, there was no way in hell he wanted to go there! He wasn't THAT curious about Lady's date.

Mavis were pretty merry this day, singing as she worked, while teasing Arry with flirty innuendos and compliments. The ironworker seemed rather uncomfortable with it, trying to avoid the younger diesel as often as he could. Thomas giggled, he knew Mavis didn't have a crush on Arry, but it was fun watching her pretend. It clearly felt awkward for the older, rugged diesel. Bert on the other hand seemed a bit jealous of his brother being Mavis' object of flirting. That made Thomas thoughtful. Could Arry's lack of interest mean that he had someone else? Or was him simply disgusted by the thought of Mavis being so much younger than him? It would be borderline pedophilia, Thomas had to admit, even though Mavis was an adult. Nah, not pedophilia… rather kinky. He knew that some girls liked their men older… and not just a few year, but twice or trice as old. Usually because of status, but sometimes it was pure love too. He decided to push the pedo-idea away, it wasn't right to judge. Anyway, he knew Mavis had a crush on Diesel, so there would be no kinky age-differences. Diesel was a little bit older, but only a few years, he wouldn't consider it weird if he hooked up with Mavis. Actually, he would encourage it… he had seen how heartbroken Mavis had been, though she seemed to be back to her normal self now. And perhaps a girlfriend would make Diesel a little friendlier too?

There he saw Arry trail away from Bert! He quickly shunted away the truck in front of him and followed him. The hazard-striped diesel was fast, he had to admit! He had to catch his breath when they finally stopped by a fueltank. Arry narrowed his eyes at him as he turned at a siding to go back. The ironworker was only going to refuel. Thomas chugged back, almost panicking when he saw that Bert was gone, thinking he might have slid away to see Lady while Thomas was gone. But then he breathed out as he noticed the diesel behind some bothersome trucks talking to Diesel.

"Yeez… keeping an eye on these two will be harder than I thought! Not only is it hard to watch them both at the same time, but they are almost identical and really difficult to tell apart!" Thomas mumbled to himself as he watched Arry coming back and bumping into Bert to make him go back to his work instead of chattering with Diesel. Arry seemed to be the dominant one of the twins.

Thomas had coupled up to an empty truck as he saw the twins parting again, going in opposite directions with trains of trucks behind them.

"Oh no! Who should I follow?" he complained.

"Follow who?" Diesel oiled up to his side.

"Ugh… nobody!" Thomas quickly decided to track Arry, as usual. He found that twin to be acting most suspicious. Yet, he hadn't succeeded in catching him going anywhere else than to various locations in the quarry area, but maybe if he waited long enough… He had seen Lady chug past his shed today, so he knew she was on the island, probably waiting somewhere for her sweetheart.

"Pff…" Diesel let of a cloud of exhaust as he moved further down the line. He was coupled to a long train of trucks that were going to the docks for shipping.

Suddenly, a deep rumble made the ground tremble. Thomas was confused, what was happening?

Then he saw a rocks falling from a ledge nearby, heading straight for Diesel. No matter how much he disliked Diesel, he now screamed and whistled to warn him, but it was too late.

"No! No! no!" Mavis sped past him towards the heap of rocks. "Diesel?!"

Arry and Bert arrived alongside Thomas, all looked in horror at the dust fading around the fallen rocks. The black shunter must have been crushed!

"Diesel! Can you hear me?!" Mavis cried, tearing up. She backed a little, closing her eyes in sadness and pain.

Then they heard coughing from the pile of rocks.

"Diesel? Are you ok?" they all shouted in unison.

"I'm *cough* fine! I got caught in between two piles of falling rocks…" they heard from the pile. Or rather, on the other side of the pile. "I'm trapped, but I'm ok!"

They all breathed out.

"We'll get you out of there!" Mavis shouted, happy that he was still alive.

Diesel waited patiently. He was just happy that he hadn't got crushed under the tons of rocks, having to wait to be freed was nothing compared to the alternative. He was covered in dust, but considered himself lucky that he only needed a wash, instead of being brought to the smelters by the Grim Messengers of Doom as he called Arry and Bert when they couldn't hear him.

"Wow… this is my lucky day…" he muttered to himself, hearing how the others worked to clear the track.

Soon, he was free again. Mavis almost cried when she saw him, wanting to kiss him, but she kept a safe distance, not wanting to make a fool out of herself in front of the other engines. Even Arry and Bert smiled when he could back out of the pile. The trucks had been crushed, but they were happy that they didn't have to bring a fellow shunter to the smelters today.

"That was close, Diesel!" Thomas said, relieved to see the devious diesel come out in one piece. "I guess it just wasn't your time yet. And believe it or not, I am glad! I can't imagine Sodor without you!"

"Thanks, guys… I have to admit I almost spilt my oil there, I was scared!" Diesel grinned.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Mavis said softly, not completely able to hide her affection. Her pistons skipped a beat as Diesel met her stare and smiled.

"I'm fine, Mavis. Just a little shaky, that's all." He assured her.

They stood there for a little while, talking and calming down after the incident. But soon they all returned to their work. Thomas tried to be more subtle while stalking the irontwins, but he occasionally got a snarl from them as they spotted him trying to hide himself from them.

He sighed, and was about to give up, when he once again saw Arry part from his brother, this time going to a side track which he didn't know where went. Could this be it?

He hurried after him, trying not to be seen. As he quickly went around a bend he had to slam on his brakes to avoid crashing into the hazard-striped diesel who were turning so he could back into a small shed.

Arry looked utterly annoyed. "Seriously, you stinky steamie, you're turning into a creepy stalker! What the hell do you want from me?!"

Thomas blushed. "Uhh… I thought you were going to meet someone, and I was curious… I thought you had a secret girlfriend, since you don't seem to be flattered by Mavis' flirting."

Arry growled as he backed into the shed to rest a little. "Mavis is far too young for me, kid. Beside you're right, I DO have a girlfriend."

Thomas' lit up. "May I ask who she is?"

"Now you're just being nosy, lil one…" Arry sneered menacingly.

"Oh… I see… it's a boy." Thomas blurted out.

"Are you trying to insult me?!" Arry charged forward and pushed Thomas around the bend. The question had obviously blown one of his fuses. "Let me have my break alone, ok?! Now, scram! Shoo!"

Thomas backed slowly away from the fuming diesel. Arry didn't really scare him, not like Diesel 10 did, but he could sure be fearsome enough when provoked.

He slowly went back to the quarry to work again. Still he didn't know if one of the irontwins where Lady's secret date. He puffed up to Bert, determined to just ask him out instead of sneaking around like he was up to no good.

"Bert? Do you see someone?"

Bert narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? I see you…"

"I meant dating… is there any girl in your life?"

Bert snorted. "Why do you ask?"

Thomas whistled innocently. "Just small talk… you know, since we have to work together anyway…"

Bert grinned dirty. "No, there isn't one girl in my life… there are lots!"

Thomas blushed. He knew that some of the girls liked to hang around the ironworks to watch the male engines doing heavy work. They liked rough and strong guys, it seemed. He just had never expected that some guys might take advantage of it. He was a one-woman man himself, so it was unthinkable for him to have more than one girl at a time.

"Uhh… right… and your brother?" Thomas said, trying hard not to imagine Bert and his harem of girls.

"Pff… Arry gets a lot of offers, but Alex keeps him on a leash. He barely dare to look at all the gorgeous broods!" Bert snorted, laughing low.

"Alex… that's a boys name." Thomas stated. "I didn't know he was gay!"

"What?!" Bert stopped and looked furious at him. "You're quite rude!"

Thomas was startled. "Oh… sorry… I thought…"

"Alex is short for Alexandra, you nitwit! And she just happens to be the hottest shunter on the mainland!" Bert grunted. "Lucky basterd, Arry is…"

And there Thomas' theory about Arry or Bert being Lady's secret love was crumbled to pieces. He sighed.

"But at least my list of possible diesels are being shortened down…" he thought to himself.

* * *

To be continued…


	7. Rosie dares to talk to Diesel 10!

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

Mavis spotted Diesel in the same moment he arrived at the quarry the next day. He was shining like a black diamond after having cleaned away all the dust from yesterday's near-death happening.

She swallowed hard, her generator sparked by the sight of him. Slowly, she drove out of the shed and looked around to find something to start shunting to keep her mind busy. Arry and Bert hadn't arrived yet, so she couldn't fool around them either.

Then Diesel stood face to face with her, there was no escape. Her wheels felt wobbly and her axles felt weak.

"He..hello, Diesel. Glad to see you." She mumbled, her mouth felt dry. Having him this close felt so intense.

"Hi, Mavis! Where do you want me to start?" Diesel asked, waiting for her to give him todays work instructions.

Mavis swallowed. In my shed… she thought, but no way she would say that loud! Her mind went totally numb, she had planned the work schedule last night, but now she wasn't able to remember anything! Hopefully, Arry and Bert would arrive soon, they didn't need instructions, they were good at making themselves useful. But Diesel was still pretty new at working at the quarry, he still needed some guidance.

She looked up, meeting his stare. They just stood there, looking at each other.

"Well?" Diesel said unpatient.

Mavis had no idea what came over her, but suddenly she found herself up close, pressing her lips against his. Diesel jumped in surprise, his eyes widened. And then…. much to HER surprise, he replied to her kiss, closing his eyes and kissing her soft. Much softer than she had ever imagines he would do. She trembled, it felt like her axels couldn't hold her anymore, like she was going to collapse right there on the tracks. She moaned as their tongues met in a playful dance.

For a few minutes, they stood there in the open, making out. Then Diesel gently pushed her backwards to the shed, pressing her up against the wall inside. Mavis was trembling, she couldn't believe this was happening, she had dreamt and hoped for so long… and now it was finally happening! Then he broke away to close and lock the doors.

The little interruption made her think clear for a second, and as he turned his attention back to her, she dared to ask.

"Diesel… we shouldn't… what about Lady?" a light quiver in her voice revealed how painful it was to ask about this.

Diesel frowned. "Lady?"

"Yes… you girlfriend… you shouldn't cheat on her! I don't want to ruin anything… I…" Mavis whimpered, fearing the moment when he would unlock the doors and run off.

Diesel groaned. "Why do everyone on this damn island seem to think I've hooked up with Lady?! I haven't even talked to her! And I am sure as hell not dating her!"

Mavis just stood there, taking in the information. "So… so you don't have a girlfriend…?"

Diesel moved closed, coupling up to her front coupling. "No, I don't… unless you want to define us otherwise…" he kissed her passionately.

Mavis felt tears run down her face, but this time it was from happiness and relief. "Then you're mine! Mine alone!" she moaned into his mouth.

"I don't mind!" Diesel pressed her up against the wall, massaging her tongue with his own.

Bert later tried to get into the shed for some rest, but back away slowly as he heard Mavis whimper in pleasure inside the shed. He grinned, there was no doubt what was going on in there, and that the two engines had locked the doors for a reason.

"I'll come back later…" he muttered, returning to work. "Lucky basterd!"

* * *

Thomas stood on the hill overlooking the dieselworks, looking down at the engines working there. He still was dying to know who Lady's date was. Rosie stood beside him, she had also gotten quite curious as he had mentioned it for her. And better yet, she had accepted his invitation to go to the Valentines Party with him.

"Ok, Thomas… name them again… you said that BoCo and Daisy is out of the list. And Diesel." She looked down at the diesels.

"And Mavis, since she seems to have a huge crush on Diesel. Besides, Lady said it was a male." Thomas said. "Also Arry and Bert are out of the list. Arry is with some girl named Alex at the mainland, and Bert… well, let's just say he gets around the block a lot…"

Rosie blushed, not daring to admit that she also had paid a visit to the ironworker's shed some time ago. She coughed. "Ok, so then we're left with Salty, Den, Dart, Diesel 10, Norman, Paxton and Sidney, right?"

"As far as I know, yes… but I think we can rule out Diesel 10. Lady is terrified of him after he tried to destroy her."

Rosie chuckled. "Maybe she likes them rough?"

Thomas blushed. "She don't seem like the type… I'd rather place my bet on someone nicer, like Paxton. He's really friendly. Now that I think of it, it is likely that it is him."

"Ok! I'll go ask him!" Rosie beamed and chugged down towards the dieselworks.

"What?! No! Wait!" Thomas trailed after her.

"Why not? It's easier to ask straight out, than stalking them around forever, isn't it?" The lavender engine said enthusiastically.

Thomas rolled his eyes. Rosie could be a little too straight forward sometimes. Well, at least it was a friendly diesel they were going to encounter.

"Paxton!" she shouted into the yard, making tree diesels come over. Norman and Sidney followed their friend, just out of pure curiosity. "Ok… I was actually going to talk to Paxton only, but now that you all tree are here… which one of you is dating Lady?"

The tree diesels looked at one another.

"I don't even know who that is!" Paxton said, looking at Thomas and then back to Rosie. "And Norman and Sidney… well, they…"

Rosie almost blushed as she noticed the affectionate glances the two diesels gave each other. "Oh… Ok… thanks. Is there any other diesels here now that we can talk to?"

"Well, Den and Dart is inside the main shed overlooking some tools and stuff… and I think Diesel 10 is in the back somewhere, at least none of us has seen him leave… Everyone else is at work other places." Paxton looked around to see if he could spot the others around. "Umm… and Salty is at the docks, I think."

"Thanks, Paxton!" Rosie said, puffing towards the main shed. "Hello? Anyone in here?"

"Rosie! You can't just bust in there uninvited! Diesel 10 would kill you for trespassing!" Thomas complained, trying to make her change her mind.

"Sometimes you have to risk something to get what you want, right?" Rosie said like she didn't have a worry at all. "Besides, Paxton said that Diesel 10 is in the back anyway."

Den and Dart put a truck with engine parts away, looking at the newcomers. "Thomas and Rosie! What a surprise!"

"Hi, guys!" Rosie beamed, while Thomas greeted them with less glee. He threw nervous glances around, expecting something bad to happen any moment. Like Diesel 10 darting out of the armored shed, crushing them all with his claw… he shuddered and looked up at the ledge. The doors to Diesel 10's shed was open. Thomas breathed out as he saw that it was empty.

Den and Dart laughed at Rosie's question. No, it was none of them who was Lady's secret boyfriend.

"Ha ha, you should ask Diesel 10!" the two laughed so hard they almost couldn't stand on their wheels.

"Ok, I will!" Rosie said, backing out of the works.

"Rosie! No!" Thomas hurried after her. "That's suicide!"

"Oh, come on… he can't be THAT bad!" Rosie said without a worry in the world.

"Oh, yes he is! Why do you think he is the only engine with an reinforced shed, secured with both bars and welded doors?!" Thomas begged her to turn around.

"Because he is a very useful and valuable engine, and the Fat Controller don't want anyone to steal him!" Rosie went around the corner and stood face to face with Diesel 10. She gasped and backed as their stares met. Diesel 10 with his usual unfriendly frown, his claw was holding some rusted metal, he was obviously cleaning up around the buildings.

"Oh holy crap, you're scary!" she whimpered.

Diesel 10 dropped the scrap metal, lifting his claw in caution, ready to grab the little lavender engine if he had to.

Rosie yelped. "Please… can you put that away? I just want to talk to you… please…?"

Thomas stood behind her, scared stiff, not even able to say a word to support her. Diesel 10 looked from Rosie to him and back to Rosie again.

"It's attached to me, you know."

The warship clanked his claw to underline his point. He couldn't put it away entirely.

"But do you have to hold it up like that? Like you are about to crash me with it?" Rosie looked him straight into his eyes now, feeling a little braver. "You're not scaring me anyway!"

Diesel 10 slid forward, snapping his claw in front of her face and then pinched her funnel as if he were going to tear it off.

"Ok ok! I AM scared!" Rosie screamed in terror. "Please stop!"

To Thomas surprise, Diesel 10 let go of her, lowering the claw to rest on his roof. Maybe he just wanted to remind them not to mess with him?

Rosie stared at Diesel 10, pulling herself together after the scare. Diesel 10 stared back, not even trying to look friendly.

"Ok… we just wondered…" Rosie tried to think of a way to say Lady's name without provoking any anger in him. She had heard the stories of when he and Lady last had met. She decided to try a different approach. ".. umm… we would like to invite you to the party at the steamworks on Valentines Day!"

Diesel 10 looked set back, he got a rather disgusted look on his face. "What makes you think I would spend any of my precious time mingling with lovesick steamies?!"

"Rosie?! What are you…" Thomas was also shocked by Rosie's proposal.

"Shhh!" Rosie hissed back, without moving her eyes from the fearsome engine in front of her. "Everyone else is invited… and we didn't want you to feel excluded. Nobody should be excluded at such day!"

Diesel 10 sneered. "Well, thanks for the concern, but I would rather die alone here than spend one second at a steamie party! You're disgusting enough as you are, I don't feel any urge to see you all smootching and cuddling too!"

Rosie smiled at him. "You could bring someone to smootch and cuddle too, you know…"

Thomas snorted. "As if anyone would smootch someone like him…"

CLANK!

The metal claw slammed shut right in front of Thomas' face, making him jump and whimper.

"Never mind my friend. He is just rude." Rosie said, still having a friendly voice to the sinister diesel. "So, how about bringing your date? We welcome every engine on Sodor!"

"Get lost!" Diesel 10 clanked his claw and then shunted them both brutally out of the dieselworks. Pushing them outside the fence, then driving back to the backyard at a high speed.

"You're still welcome to the party if you change your mind!" Rosie yelled after him.

"Screw you!" was the cross reply from the retreating warship.

"Ok… that went well…" Thomas said sarcastic to Rosie who still was looking after Diesel 10 as he disappeared around the corner of the main shed. "What are we going to do if he DO show up at the party?"

Rosie bit her lip. "It would have been unfair to invite everyone except him, don't you think?"

"It's unfair to everyone else to invite him! He'll crash the whole party! You stupid, annoying, little…..!" Thomas shouted at her.

"If you're going to swear to me or call me names, you might as well forget about our date!" Rosie shouted back.

Thomas gritted his teeth. "Fine! We'll let Diesel 10 come and ruin the night for everybody then…"

Rosie chuckled. "You're kind of cute when you're pouting…"

Then she turned at a siding and started chugging down the line leading to Brendam docks. "Come on, Thomas. We still have a diesel to ask, remember?"

Thomas rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

To be continued…


	8. Confession and jealousy

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

Rosie and Thomas found Salty at the docks. He looked confused by their question.

"I haven't had a woman since my wife was scrapped." He insisted. "But I have seen Arry with a pink girl now and then…"

Thomas puffed. "But he said…"

"Come to think of it, Rosie… you used to fool around with him a lot before, didn't ya?"

Thomas nailed Rosie with his stare. "Why would you hang out with Arry?"

Rosie flushed red. "Ok, thanks Salty! Bye!"

She quickly started chugging out of the dock area, but Thomas didn't want to let her go that easily.

"Rosie!" he shouted behind her. "Stop! Tell me what he meant with that comment about you and Arry!"

Rosie bit her lip as she slowly came to a stop. He knew that Thomas wouldn't leave her alone until he had gotten an answer.

"Ok, ok… but don't get upset, please!" she begged. "It belongs to the past, ok?"

Thomas didn't like the way this was going.

"And I really want you to know that he means nothing to me anymore…" Rosie's face was tomato red. "Actually it was just… sex."

Thomas looked like she just had told him that a good friend had died. "No… tell me it isn't true!"

Rosie blushed and looked down. "I was single and needy, ok?!"

Thomas swallowed hard, looked around, sighed, puffed and overall looked like this was more than he could handle. Rosie and that rugged, unshaved ironworker… he wish he hadn't asked.

"How many times?" he asked.

"That's private!" Rosie said sternly. "I won't tell you details, seriously! It's rude of you to even ask! I don't ask you about details of your exes and what you two did alone in the shed!"

"But, Rosie! You… and Arry?!" Thomas whimpered. "Arry?!"

Rosie bit her lip and looked down. "… and Bert."

"Him too?!"

"At the same time…"

"Oh God!" Thomas rolled back and forth, not really able to calm down or handle the information.

"But that happened just once, I promise." Rosie blushed even more as the memories came back to her. They were far from unpleasant memories, but that was something Thomas didn't need to know.

"They're ironworkers, Rosie! Dirty, unshaved hard workers!" Thomas looked at her with big eyes full of pain.

"What does their occupation matter? I don't feel ashamed to have been with labor workers! They're strong and s…" Rosie felt an urge to defend the two diesels. She had a lot of fun with them in the past.

"NO!" Thomas squeezed his eyes shut, but it didn't help stopping the mental pictures of Rosie in a threesome with the ironbrothers.

"Thomas. It's the past. It shouldn't matter now. I just wanted to be honest with you, in case our friendship will develop… and I wanted you to know if from me before anyone else told you." Rosie whispered and looked at him sideways. "Don't let this ruin anything for us… please!"

"I need to be alone a bit…" Thomas chuffed away, leaving a saddened Rosie behind. She cursed, why couldn't she just have kept her mouth shut?! She had a tendency to talk before she had thought it through.

Thomas chuffed straight to his shed. He needed to be alone with his thoughts now. This was just too much. Two girls he was interested in… either dating or had been dating diesels. And Rosie had not just dated any diesels, but Arry and Bert! The grim messengers of doom themselves! How could she? Didn't she know that they worked with sending other engines to the smelters?! Did she think of that when she was in their shed? Or was her actions so powered by lust that she didn't think clear? They weren't THAT sexy…?! Ok, he had seen a lot of girls hang around them, watching them doing heavy work, admiring their strength. But most of them wouldn't dare to come near them. Most engines feared the two irontwins, because of their jobs at the smelters. Not to mention how rude and straight forward they were, using foul language and how much they swear. Typical industrial workers! Thomas snorted.

"You know that you're actually saying your thoughts out loud?" a voice asked beside him.

"Edward!?" Thomas flushed red. Had he really said all that out loud? "I didn't see you… I…"

"I noticed… I tried to say hi, but you were too busy mumbling about Arry and Bert to notice me… you realize you're letting your jealousy run off with you, right?"

Thomas squeezed his lips shut and looked at the tracks in front of him.

"There is nothing wrong with being an industrial worker, so you were pretty unfair to the twins. In fact, I think their jobs are even more important than ours, because if they didn't do their job, we wouldn't be able to do ours. No ironwork means no scrap metal, no iron, no new parts, no new tracks, no new railways, no new engines…"

"Ok, ok, I get your point. They're really useful engines."

"Correct. I don't think you should look down on labor workers. Their jobs are very hard."

"You're right, Edward. I was unfair…" Thomas kept looking at the rails.

"You need to work on your view on both industrial workers and diesels in general, kid." Edward said firmly. "And you're being unfair to Rosie. If she says that it belongs to the past, it does. And it shouldn't bother you."

"But it does…" Thomas voice quivered. "I just don't understand how she could… with THEM?"

"Would it have been different if she had been with any other engine?" Edward provoked.

Thomas looked thoughtful and then shook his head. "No, not really…"

"See? It's not THEM that is the problem. It's the fact that you are jealous."

"Mmm… I guess so."

"And your jealousy is something you have to work with on your own." Edward advised with a sigh.

Thomas was ashamed of himself, letting his jealousy get the better of him. Rosie was cute and maybe… just maybe… their friendship would become something more. He was determined that her past relationships shouldn't ruin anything, but he still couldn't help feeling a sting of jealousy when he thought about it.

He decided to try focusing on "mission Lady's boyfriend" instead. He knew he could just wait for Valentines Day and hope that she would bring her beloved there, but he was far too curious to wait.

"But if Salty said he had seen Arry with a pink engine lately… could Arry's story about the girlfriend on the mainland just be a lie to get me off his back…?" he mumbled.

"Leave Lady and her boyfriend alone, Thomas…" Edward groaned beside him. "We'll find our soon enough."

Thomas hissed and chugged out of his shed again, to be alone with his thoughts. Edward was a really good and wise friend, but sometimes he could be annoying too!

* * *

Arry sneered as he noticed that the little blue tank engine had started to stalk him again. What the hell did that little bugger want?!

He quickly turned into a siding, hiding under a three. Thomas chugged straight past him.

Arry laughed low, driving back to the track again, continuing his way to the smelters yard. Bert greeted him as he arrived. They had gotten a dozen trucks full of scrap to be smelted.

"That nosy little teapot is stalking me again." Arry mumbled to his brother as they took a quick overlook over the trucks. It was a lot to do, but they should be able to finish without having to work overtime.

"Never mind him. If he comes here, we'll shunt him straight into the pit!" Bert replied, not very concerned about the annoying steamie.

Arry growled low, starting to shunt the trucks to the place where they sorted the different types of metal before it was sent to the furnace. Soon, Bert started telling jokes and they were having a good time at work. Humor was needed in this kind of job, to keep their mind of what they really was doing. Smelting old, worn out engines was a grim job, they had to think of other things to stay sane. That was one of the reasons they liked to play tricks on everyone who visited the smelters yard. It gave them a break from the painful reality. A break from the fact that they were working at a place that reminded everyone of death and that nobody was immortal. One day, they would go the same way themselves… maybe they would still have a little bit of life in them, being dumped into the furnace, screaming before meeting their faith… some of the engines they had shunted into the smelters had screamed when the claw crushed them before they were put into the pit.

Arry shuddered, then scolded himself for allowing to feel anything about this job. He couldn't start thinking about it, or else he would go nuts. Working with death often had that effect on both engines and people.

Bert bumped into him. "Lost in thoughts, eh?"

The hazard-striped diesels worked quick and hard, if they got done fast, maybe they would get the rest of the night off if nothing else came up. Arry grinned, he knew that there was someone waiting for him near Vicarstown, on a secluded siding not far from the dieselworks. The sooner they were done here, the sooner he could meet up with her. Luckily, she was a very patient engine and she knew that he sometimes had to work overtime. But he didn't plan on being late for their date tonight!

* * *

Thomas tried his best to be more subtle as he puffed after Arry that night. The ironworker had seemed eager to get out of the smelters yard this afternoon, not leaving together with his brother as he used to. That made Thomas suspicious. And he knew that Lady had a double name, could that other name be Alexandra? Lady Alexandra? That sounded quite nice, he thought.

Arry purred around the corner with a smile, Thomas quickly huffed out of his hideout, following as close as he could without being seen. Then he slammed his brakes on, he had not seen where he was going and Arry had stopped… in the wash. The tracks were slippery from soap as there had been other engines there earlier.

"No no no no…. I seriously have to watch where I am going!" Thomas thought as he skidded along the tracks, trying his best to stop in time.

But there was no way to avoid it, he bumped straight into Arry, pushing him away from the water tank and into a shed, flipping over a shelf with soap-containers. The tops came off some of the containers, pouring all over the dripping wet diesel. Arry blew air to avoid getting it into his mouth, but it were all over his face. The soap stung his eyes.

"Thomas….." The hazard-striped diesel growled with soap in his eyes. "…you have ten seconds left to live…"

"Oh my God, oh my God, Oh my God…." Thomas tried his best to back away, his wheels were spinning on the slippery tracks, but he managed to move away fast enough to escape before the countdown was over. He ran off as quickly as he could, fearing that the now pissed off diesel would come after him, but to his relief it seemed like Arry wanted to get the soap out of his eyes before anything else.

He hid himself behind some coal trucks nearby, to keep an eye on the ironworker as he came out of the wash. He had a little discussion with himself, seeing the obvious stupidity in following someone who probably would become very violent if he caught him again the same night. Should he wait until tomorrow, so Arry had calmed down a little…? Or should he follow him tonight when he knew for sure that he was seeing someone?

He didn't get more time to think before Arry thundered past him, he hurried after. Now that the diesel was clean from all the dust, oil and the thin layer of soot he got from working at the smelters, he looked like a completely different engine. He was even willing to admit that he understood why girls looked twice at the ironworkers. Arry's colors were vibrant and his paint was shining in the moonlight.

They were going quite fast, Thomas had red roses in his cheeks when they arrived at Vicarstown and finally slowed down. He kept a long distance so he wouldn't be seen, but not letting Arry out of sight. There, the diesel turned into a siding, Thomas stayed behind, going as silent as he could. Was there something pink between the threes?

He heard voices, Arry's deep masculine voice and a lighter female laughter. He snuck closer, narrowing his eyes to see better, but Arry blocked his view.

The two engines coupled their front couplings together, soon entangled in a kiss. They moved a bit deeper into the forest, a slight turn made the other engine more visible.

Thomas had no doubt; the other engine really was the same pink as Lady! It was Lady!

"Gotcha!"

He was so happy to finally have found out, he forgot what was backwards and forwards and instead of backing to the main track, he ran straight into Arry's rear buffers, to everyone's surprise.

* * *

To be continued…


	9. Lady's boyfriend revealed

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

"Gotcha!"

Thomas bumped into Arry's back unintentionally. All three engines jumped in surprise.

Arry growled, this was the last drop!

"That's it! I'm going to kill you!" he roared and backed, pushing Thomas backwards. Now Thomas could see the other engine too. It wasn't Lady, it was a diesel shunter, pink and shiny and with the most beautiful face he had ever seen on a diesel before.

"I'm sorry, Arry! Please don't hurt me!" Thomas begged, being pushed at a high speed towards the main track. The pink shunter followed, not looking too amused by Arry's anger.

"Arry! Come back here!" she yelled.

"No fucking way! I'm going to get rid of this annoying little bugger once and for all!" Arry snarled.

Alex rushed after them, trying her best to calm Arry down.

Thomas tried to see where they were going, he tried to brake, but Arry was far too strong and angry. His wheels only skidded, so he decided to just let Arry push him wherever he wanted. There was no use in struggling anyway. He yelped. They were going too fast!

To his horror he saw that they were going towards an abandoned mine entrance. If he got pushed and derailed in there, nobody would find him!

"Please, Arry! I didn't mean to…"

"Sip it, teapot! I've had it with your stalking! I want my privacy back!" Arry speeded up even more.

To Thomas horror, he spotted a shadow sliding out of the entrance.

"Stop right there!" a fearsome voice boomed.

Both Arry and Thomas slammed on their brakes, screeching to a stop, sparks flew from their tracks.

"Diesel 10!?" All three engines said in unison. They weren't used to see him anywhere else than at the scrapyard or the dieselworks.

"Arry, Alex. You two can go. I'll take it from here!" Diesel 10 said firmly, not leaving any room for protests.

The two shunters slowly rattled away.

Thomas was shaking of fear, seeing the two others leave made him feel even more scared. Alone with Diesel 10…

"Please don't hurt me!" he whimpered, squeezing his eyes shut.

He felt the warship moving closer, coupling up to his rear coupling. He gasped as he saw the huge claw lower in front of him, making it impossible to escape. Then the diesel dragged him into the abandoned mine. They stopped at a junction in an area where the roof had caved in, the tracks were cleared, but moonlight shone down from the hole. Diesel 10 placed Thomas at the turntable and turned him so they could stand face to face. Stopping the turntable in a way that blocked Thomas' only way to freedom.

"Do you mind explaining why you have been harassing my diesels lately? Arry in particular?" Diesel 10 asked, demanding an answer.

Thomas backed until his back touched a pile of rubble.

"Please don't kill me!" he whimpered. "I was just trying to.. to.. find out w..who Lady is dating."

"And you think that gives you the right to invade our private lives?" Diesel 10 lowered his claw, holding it in front of Thomas' face, letting the metal teeth grind against each other like a monster gritting its teeth.

"N…no…" Thomas cried, not daring to take his eyes of the fearsome claw. "I was t…too cur..curious, a..a…and I got.. got carried away. I'm so sorry!"

The terrifying warship drove closer, his engine growled like an angry beast. Thomas trembled.

"I'm sorry!" he repeated with squeaky voice.

"Quiet, damn steamie!" Diesel 10 thundered.

Thomas held his breath, not daring to make any sound, afraid to piss off the diesel any further.

"What I'm about to show you is nothing you're going to blabber about to everyone else, puffball. But I'll let you know, just so you can stop annoying everyone else!" Diesel 10 sighed, honking his horn, it echoed through the tunnel. Thomas dared to open his eyes again, they widened as he heard a steam engine came chugging from deep inside the mine. And there she was…

"Lady…?" Thomas' voice was merely a whisper.

"Hi, Thomas." She said with red roses in her cheeks and a shy little smile.

Thomas tried to say something, but his lips moved without being able to form words. This had hit him completely out of the blue, this was the last diesel he would have guessed she was with.

"I can see that you've lost your words… I'm sorry I kept this secret, Thomas." Lady said softly. "But I know how steamies think of diesels… and maybe especially THIS diesel."

She looked at Diesel 10 with a softness in her eyes that Thomas had often dreamt of getting himself. And to his surprise, Diesel 10 returned the affectionate look. He had never ever seen any sign of kindness or softness in the aggressive, mean warship. The engine that stood before him now was so completely different…

"We were considering telling everybody at Valentines Day, but we're still nervous…" Lady said, almost tearing up by the thought of how steamies hated her boyfriend. Diesel 10 moved his claw extension to put it around her like an arm, comforting her with a softness Thomas never had thought he was capable of. Lady smiled softly.

"We're afraid that we'll ruin the party if we show up… to make everyone feel uncomfortable, understand?" Lady said, looking down. "We know too well that in reality, only one of us is truly welcome at that party…"

Thomas gathered up courage to say something. He looked from Lady to Diesel 10, searching in his heart to find out how he felt about it. To his own surprise he felt relief and a fuzzy warm feeling on their behalf. He was relieved that he now knew who Lady was seeing, and after the shock over seeing them together, he felt this strange warm feeling, like he cared for them both and wanted them to be happy together. Even though Diesel 10 was many times his own size and probably could stand up for himself, he felt like he wanted to protect him from the other steamies. He wanted to stand by Lady's side when she told everyone whom she had been seeing all this time. He was surprised over himself, finding that he actually supported their relationship.

"I'll stand by your side if you both choose to come to the party." He said with a steady voice. "Please… come to the party! You are both welcome! And if the others don't welcome you, well, then we'll move the party to the dieselworks! I'll join in, and I am sure my date will too! But… I think and hope that when the first shock is over, the others will also welcome you both."

Diesel 10 smiled sadly. "You make it sound easy, puffball. I have a real hard time believing that your friends will accept me as I am…"

Thomas felt braver now, he drove up close to the warship, looking firmly into his eyes. "Diesel 10, I have been the steamie that hated you the most. I despised you, wanted you dead! Hell, I even cheered when you fell of that viaduct because I thought you were dead. If I, of all steamies, can accept you and welcome you… then every other steamie can!"

Diesel 10's lips curled up in a smile that made him look somewhat friendly. Then he patted Thomas on the roof with his claw. "Thanks. I guess we're burying the old battleax tonight, huh?"

Thomas smiled back. "Buried and forgotten!"

Lady rolled forward also smiling. "You're my best friend, Thomas. And you've really proven it tonight!"

Thomas spotted some scratch marks on her roof and coal box, raising an eyebrow. Lady knew what he looked at and giggled with a blush.

"Those… are private. And I quite enjoy how I got them." She blinked and looked sideways at Diesel 10, who actually got a light blush too. There was no doubt that his claw had a part in this.

"Ok, ok. I don't need any details!" Thomas laughed. He almost couldn't believe that he was standing here with Diesel 10, joking, laughing and having a good time. But it felt really good!

"I guess we're coming to the party then. Right, D?" Lady said, smiling to Diesel 10.

"We will. I hope there is nobody there that has a weak heart." The diesel chuckled. "They're in for a big surprise."

They talked a little bit more, it felt natural, like they were old friends. Their old rivalry and differences were forgotten. In that moment, they were three good friends in an old mine, having a chat.

Thomas bid them farewell late that night, smiling as he started backing out of the tunnel.

"I am happy for you both. But I warn you, Diesel 10. Lady is my best friend and if you ever break her heart or harm her… I will hunt you down and make you regret it!" Thomas said and blinked.

Diesel 10 laughed. "And what are you going to do? Whap me with a lollipop?"

Thomas and Lady giggled too. "Hopefully we'll never have to find out."

Thomas backed out of the mine entrance. "See you guys at the party then!"

He smiled as he chugged back to Tidmouth Sheds, he had a new friend! And not just any engine… Diesel 10 himself! It was too weird to take in, but he felt so relieved and happy that the old grudge between them was buried. Maybe this would mark a new beginning in the relationship between steamies and diesels too? If so… Lady was truly a magic engine!

He grinned as he caught a glimpse of Arry and Alex between some coal trucks; the two diesels were too busy with each other to notice Thomas at all. He resisted the urge to blow wolf whistles at them, he had probably provoked the ironworker enough that day. He had better not push it further. However, it was tempting.

Edward looked up at him as he backed into his berth. He looked sleepy.

"You seem to be in a really good mood?"

"You bet!" Thomas beamed. "I've gotten a new friend today, and that's worth a smile, don't you think?"

But Edward didn't answer, he was already asleep. Thomas kept his smile as he closed his eyes and drifted into sleep himself.

* * *

To be continued…


	10. Flowers for the lovely lady!

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

Mavis woke up on Valentines Day, her whole body was filled with joy. Life felt so good!

She threw a glance at the engine sleeping beside her, his breath was heavy but he didn't snore like she had expected from an engine like him. But then again, there was many things who surprised her when it came to him. He had many hidden qualities.

She opened the door to the shed, driving outside, looking around in the quarry. Just a few days ago, she had thought of it as dull and grey, boring and lifeless. Now, she could see the different shades of brown and grey, small patches of grass and stubborn plants who forced their way up from the desert-like ground, determined to love. She noticed birds and the blue sky, all the familiar noises. Every detail she had never noticed before. Her engine was singing of happiness and she really felt like she could fly!

She turned at the turntable, driving back to the shed, waking up Diesel with a soft kiss. He smiled as he opened his eyes and blinked towards the sunlight from the open doors.

"Good morning!" Mavis whispered, placing another kiss on his nose. "Happy Valentines Day!"

Diesel yawned, stretching himself as much as an engine can. "Morning, Mavis! Same to you.""

Mavis giggled, he was so incredibly cute when he still was a bit sleepy. She couldn't resist kissing him again and again.

"Get to work, you two! Damn slackers!" Bert's grumpy voice shouted from outside, he was already pulling a truckload of rocks.

"Happy Valentines Day, Bert!" Mavis replied with a huge smile as she backed out of the shed.

"Shut up!" The ironworker didn't seem very happy about the day at all.

Diesel came out of the shed too, looking after the hazard-striped diesel. "My guess is that he doesn't have a date for tonight's party… and that Arry and Alex threw him out of the shed tonight."

Mavis giggled. "I second that!"

They joined the grumpy ironworker, trying to cheer him up a little bit at least. They had to suppress their laughter as Arry drove into the quarry for today's shift. If Bert looked like a thunder cloud, his brother looked like the sunshine itself! Arry had obviously had a great night, Mavis and Diesel couldn't help but chuckle when they saw the envious glares Bert threw in his twin brother's direction.

Mavis just couldn't resist teasing him. "Maybe you should try to shave?"

"Do you have a deathwish?!" Bert sneered, trailing off to pick up more trucks. He worked hard and with aggressive movements.

Diesel laughed as he coupled up to some trucks full of shale, taking them to the docks.

* * *

Thomas was nervous as he approached Rosie near Knapford Station. He still wasn't comfortable by the thought of her and the irontwins, but he was determined that it was not going to ruin their friendship. He wanted to apologize and ask if she still wanted to go with him to the party tonight.

"Rosie." He said as he chugged closer. She stopped, looking at him, waiting for him to make the first move.

Thomas bit his lip, forcing the pictures of her and the irontwins, satisfied in the shed, enjoying the afterglow… Rosie in the middle sweaty, blushing and smiling flirtatious to the two rugged diesels. He pushed the inner picture away. "I… want to apologize. I was foolish. Your past relationships are none of my business and… I shouldn't let it bother me…"

Rosie looked at him, not even giving him a smile to comfort him.

He swallowed. "The truth is… I… I really like you a lot… and I got jealous… I'm sorry."

Rosie smiled mildly. "It's ok, Thomas."

Thomas almost panicked when she was about to puff away with her passenger coaches. "But, Rosie… about tonight…"

Rosie looked serious at him. "Oh… I thought you didn't want to go, so I asked Arry and Bert instead. I'm going with them."

Thomas looked like she had just told him that his bestfriend had died. "Arr… and… uhh.. Both of them?!"

Rosie didn't move an inch, no smile to take the sting out of her words. "Yup! Both of them!"

"But… but… Arry… isn't he going with Alex?"

"I'm going with her too!" Rosie declared. "Oh, just imagine how much fun we'll have… after the party… in the shed at the ironworks… two powerful, experienced and hot diesels and two willing girls… oh, yeah! It's going to be one hot night, I tell you that!"

Rosie bit her lip and moaned, looking sideways at Thomas, seeing his shocked expression. His face was painted with disbelief and horror, like his worst nightmare had come true. She cracked up and laughed heartfelt.

"Oh My God, Thomas! You should have seen your face!" she gasped while laughing. "Oh, my… ha ha ha! Priceless!"

Thomas looked confused at her, then it came to him. She was joking with him! "Damn you, Rosie! You really got me there!"

Rosie chuckled. "It was worth it! You looked like you were struck by lightning! Of course I'm not going with them! I'm going with you!"

Thomas breathed out, but still the little shock was tickling his boiler. "Phew! I really thought you meant every word! You looked so stern and serious, how did you do that?!" he laughed.

Rosie grinned. "Natural talent. I can assure you I am NOT going with the ironbrothers or Alex… or all of them together. I'm going with you only!"

Thomas smiled now, looking forward to the party. "See you tonight then!"

Rosie blinked at him, then rolled forward and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Meet you there! I have to take these passengers to the castle now. See you later!"

Thomas looked after her with a smile on his lips. She was vivid and full of twisted humor, and he quite liked it! Even though she nearly scared the wind out of him with the joke about Arry and Bert.

* * *

Lady and Diesel 10 were also getting ready for tonight's event. They had both been to the wash and were as shiny as ever. Lady had begged Diesel 10 to pick her a few flowers with his claw, so she could decorate herself with them. He had complained and growled all the time, from they went to the field, while he was picking them, and all the way back to the abandoned mine. But he had done it. For her.

"All the weird things one have to do for love…" he sneered as Lady ordered him to put the flowers here and there.

"Look at it on the bright side, D! You're making me pretty!" Lady chuckled.

"You don't need flowers to look pretty." Diesel 10 said, giving her one of his rare smiles.

Lady stretched as much as she could and placed a quick kiss on his nosetip. "Aren't you the sweetest engine ever!"

Diesel 10 snorted, but liked her compliment.

"Are you sure this is a good idea… You know I'm not a very popular guy around here…"

"Getting cold wheels, D?" Lady whispered mild. "Don't worry… I promise we'll leave if they get too mean, ok?"

Now the warship looked insulted. "I'm not afraid of some silly old steamies!"

Lady blinked at him. "I know you're not. So we're going!"

Diesel 10 rolled his eyes and sighed. There was no escape. "Ok, I guess you've already made up my mind, so we're going…"

Lady just giggled, taking a flower in her mouth, putting it on his buffer.

"No! I draw the line at flowers!" he protested and threw it away with his claw. "I'm not wearing any flowers, then they will definitely think I've turned soft and mushy!"

"But you ARE soft and mushy!" Lady teased.

"Watch what you're saying or I might fall back into old habits!" the warship threatened, clanking his claw in her direction.

Lady licked her lips, her eyes glossed over with lust. "Punish me! Or are you too soft…?"

She sneered and made a purring sound, trying to imitate an angry diesel motor. "Come punish me, you big plushie! Prove to me that you're not a softy! Rawr!"

Diesel 10 grinned as she started backing towards a safety buffer, blinking flirty, obviously wanting him to come after her. There was still some time until they had to leave for the party, this would be a nice way to pass the time…

* * *

To be continued…


	11. Party crasher!

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

As the engines gathered for the party, Thomas and Rosie chugged around greeting everyone and enjoyed the decorations. Thomas had told Rosie all about Lady and how he found out who her boyfriend was.

"Who would have guessed that she would fall for someone almost ten times bigger than herself!" Rosie giggled, exaggerating a little. "And with a claw that can possibly be used to kill her!"

"Or please her…" Thomas snickered, having a dirty mind. He had seen the claw marks on Lady's chassis and knew she probably had been whimpering of pleasure rather than pain when she got them.

"Thomas!" Rosie pretended to be shocked, but her voice was filled with laugh. "I prefer not to think of Diesel 10 as a…"

"… sex-machine?" Thomas finished for her and chuckled. "Seriously… I don't see Arry and Bert as such either, but according to you…"

"Shut up!" She giggled and blushed. But she was relieved that he was over his jealousy and could joke about it.

"Come to think of it… I haven't seen them here tonight? I see Alex over there, but not the iron-brothers." Thomas said thoughtful.

"I was about to say that they probably wouldn't come… they don't like this valentines stuff. But then Alex wouldn't be here either…" Rosie frowned. "This is weird…"

Mavis came rattling over, shiny and sparkling after coming out of the wash. "Hey, guys! Have any of you seen Diesel?"

Thomas looked around. "No, not yet… have you seen the iron-twins?"

"Arry and Bert… no, they're still at the quarry, I think. Or in the wash. But, Thomas… I thought you held a grudge towards them…?" Mavis wondered, glancing sideways at Rosie who blushed.

"Nah, I'm over it now. They're fellow engines, I'd hate to see anything bad happen to them after all." He said, not sure if he was being honest, but it felt like the right thing to say. And maybe Rosie still cared a little bit for them, even though she weren't seeing them anymore… he would hate to see her upset.

"Oh, well… I bet all of them will be here soon." Mavis said carefree. "I am so going to jerk Diesel by his coupling-chain for being late!"

Rosie and Thomas had to chuckle. It sure looked like Diesel had gotten himself a feisty girlfriend. Perhaps that was just what he needed.

"Hey, it's Lady!" Mavis lit up, about to rattle over to greet her, but then stopped. "And… aww, no… you got to be kidding me!"

Thomas and Rosie looked over with a welcoming smile, the rest of the crowd became silent. So silent, you could hear a pin drop to the ground. Thomas felt sorry for the couple who clearly felt the awkwardness as they arrived. The party had gone from lively to dead in less than a second. Everyone stare at them. Some with disgust and disbelief, others with pure curiosity.

"I knew this was a bad idea… let's turn and go back." Diesel 10 whispered low to Lady, stopping at a distance, not wanting to go all the way up to the group of engines.

"Shh… give them a chance." Lady whispered back. "Nobody has said anything yet."

"Of course not. They're scared stiff!" the warship tried to make himself invisible, lowering his claw as much as he could. "I told you I had that effect on others…"

"D!" Lady scolded silently, trying to make him pull himself together. "You're a big, scary diesel… and YOU'RE the one who is scared? Of a crowd of engines you could toss across the island if you wanted to? Seriously?"

Diesel 10 scowled, letting her drive in front, just throwing quick glances at the others. "Don't screw up my reputation by excusing me for being nervous or something."

"I won't, but then you have to stop acting like you are!" Lady sighed. "Straighten up! Look like the big, fearsome machine you are!"

The clawed diesel did so, and a gasp of fear went through the group. He met their stare with confidence, making some of them cower in fear. Then he smiled to them, to their confusion.

"Hello…" Lady began. " … everyone… umm…"

Thomas sensed the tense mood, quickly chugging over to the unlikely couple. "Welcome! Both of you! How nice of you to come!"

Rosie joined in. Some other engines breathed out and dared to come over to say hi before scurrying away from the warship.

But then again, some started arguing and shouting in dismay. James in particular. Gordon wasn't too happy either.

"This is… outrageous!" he shouted.

"He has come to ruin the party!" James yelled, gathering up speed to ram into Diesel 10.

To everyone's surprise, Edward moved into his way, taking the full blow instead of the warship. James stared in shock at the old blue engine derailing, crashing badly into a water tower. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my God! Edward!" Rosie and Emily puffed over, but there wasn't anything they could do as he was laying beside the tracks.

Edward moaned in pain, his front buffer had broken and fallen off, but other than that, he had only gotten some minor scratches in his paint. Then the water tower collapsed over him. "Oww, FUCK!"

Nobody had ever heard Edward swear before, but they were relieved that he was able to speak, it had looked very serious.

"James… I am so disappointed in you!" he groaned, laying on his side with his face halfway buried in gravel. "I thought I had taught you better!"

"But I… I didn't mean to ram you!" James whimpered.

"That doesn't matter! Running into another engine on purpose is below our dignity!" Edward scolded, giving him a stern look, coughing.

Diesel 10 was the first to react as the first shock had passed. He oiled over, using his claw to clear away some debris from the blue engine. He didn't say a word, but what Edward had done had made an huge impression on him. He had never expected that a steamie he hardly knew would sacrifice himself like that… for him! He knew that he would never forget this. He glared at James, who was just standing there with his front buffer hanging from one side, it was about to fall off.

Thomas was devastated. He had encouraged Lady and Diesel 10 to come… and now Edward paid the price for his idea! He looked at James with dismay.

"Diesel 10 didn't ruin the party! You managed that perfectly on your own, James!" he shouted, biffing into the red tank engine. Then he felt something grabbing his coal-box, holding him back as he was going to ram James again.

Diesel 10's claw tightened it's grip on Thomas. "And… we shouldn't make it worse than it already is." The big diesel said.

Edward smiled into the gravel and dirt. He liked the way this was going. He did not support violence, and now the most aggressive engine on Sodor was trying to be a peacemaker. It was a big deal.

Now, other engines started to taw up too, some trying to help Edward, others going to find get Rocky to get the blue engine back on the tracks. Others again shunted James away from the scene, into a shed. Nobody supported what he had done, but he was obviously out of balance, starting to grasp the madness in what he had done. The red engine was clearly regretful and devastated over what he had done now that it started to sink in. They had to take care of him too.

"Can you hold this angry little puffball while I try to dig Edward out of there?" Diesel 10 said, looking at Rosie. She nodded and coupled up to Thomas to hold him back in case he went after James again. But it wasn't really necessary, Thomas had calmed down now.

It was safe to say that the party was crashed. Even though Edward wasn't badly hurt, nobody would be able to pick up where they were before everything went wrong. And James… well, he had broken down in a hysterical cry inside the nearest shed, with Emily and Henry trying to calm him down.

"Why did you do that, Edward?" Lady wondered, knowing her boyfriend's reputation among the other engines.

"I just think it's wrong to judge someone before you know someone." Edward said, spitting out some dirt. "We might think we know Diesel 10, but do we know for sure that the rumors are true? Shouldn't we at least give him a chance before trying to derail him, just because we THINK he is up to no good? We shouldn't automatically assume that he would come to a party just to ruin it for everyone else. How many of us have ever talked to him and gotten to know him? Which one of us can say for sure that he is a bad-guy, huh?"

"Good point." Gordon muttered. Even though he usually saw it as a indignity, he coupled up to some empty coal trucks, moving them over to Edward and Diesel 10 to help clean up.

"It's all my fault…" Thomas whimpered. "If I hadn't insisted that Lady and Diesel 10 should come, then James wouldn't have snapped and Edward wouldn't have been derailed…"

Diesel 10 stopped working and gently put his claw on Thomas roof, looking at him sternly. "Kid. You over-analyze things waaaay too much!"

"Listen to him, Thomas. This is not your fault. I chose to go in between, you had no part in it." Edward said, now free from debris, but still lying on his side.

Thomas sniffled, he heard what they said, but still he felt like he was the one to blame.

"Hey, at least the party can't get any worse." Rosie said in a clumsy attempt to lighten the mood. Right then, Rocky arrived, lifting Edward back on track. The blue engine wheezed steam to blow off some dust.

"See? I'm still in one piece and somewhat ok!" Edward grinned, full of dirt, dust, water and scratches.

Then an alarm sounded in the distance. Everyone froze.

"This can't be good…" Rosie burst out.

* * *

To be continued…

I've probably built up the tension so everyone will know that someone will die... and who those/that engine/s are... I haven't quite made up my mind on who and if it's just one of more that is going to die yet, but the candidates are lined up... If you have an opinion, speak up! ;-) And no: Edward will be ok. And nobody will kill James either...


	12. Accident at the quarry

Authors note: I don't own any of the characters, they all belong to HIT Entertainment. And please excuse my poor english, I'm norwegian and didn't pay too much attention in my english class...

* * *

Playing with fire

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

"It's the alarm at the quarry…" Mavis said slowly, as the ugly truth sank in. "Oh no… I still have workers there. Skarloey, Rheneas, the Iron-twins, Luke… I hope no one is hurt! I have to go check on them all!"

Some of the other engines decided to follow her, in case she needed help. At least, help was probably needed to clean up if there had been a rockslide or something.

Edward and Toby coupled up to some empty trucks, bringing them along. Gordon thundered off to empty the truckloads of debris after Edward's derailing, then he would come to the quarry afterwards. Diesel 10 didn't need to think about it, he was among the first ones to head for the quarry, his claw might be of some use up there. Thomas, Rosie and Lady looked at each other, then they nodded, they were going too. The narrow-guage engines were friends of them after all. They noticed a deep pink shunter following them. Alex' eyes were wide in horror.

As they passed the wash, they saw a hazard-striped diesel rushing out, still covered in soap. It was Bert, and his expression were displaying a fear none of them had thought he would be able to kindle.

"Arry! He is still up there! He was just going to put some trucks back and then come to the wash… Oh crap, oh crap…" the diesel shunter cried as he joined the group.

Mavis' face went pale. "Diesel… do you know if he left before you, Bert?"

"No, he was still there." Bert shouted, now starting to fear not only for his brother, but also his friend. "Fuck, this is bad!"

Then the group went silent, only the rattling from their wheels, sounds of diesel engines and the puffing of steam could be heard as they thundered towards the quarry. The alarm still echoed over the area, a cloud of dust was starting to clear. Coughing and cursing could be heard as they came closer. The quarry manager ran up to Mavis as she slid to a stop.

"Thank God, you're here Mavis! Two diesels, two narrow-guage engines and a bunch of troublesome trucks is trapped in the rockslide! We've managed to get in contact with some of them, but not all of them replies, they might be unconscious or…. Or…"

"Let's not think the worst…" Mavis muttered. "Come on! Edward, Toby! You two go over there! Diesel 10, start clearing up, putting the rubble into their trucks! Alex, take those trucks over there and pull them away to make some room for the rescue team! Percy, you go get Rocky!"

She kept barking orders, feeling her wheels getting wobbly and weak. Diesel… was he…? Two diesels… it could only mean Arry and Diesel!

She went pale, her eyes rolled back. Then everything went black.

"Lady! Go get some cold water! Mavis has fainted!" Thomas shouted, quickly running over to her. The black quarry diesel was not replying to his attempts on making her respond.

Lady rushed to the water tower, where some quarry workers filled up buckets of water, putting them inside Lady's cab. She hurried back to Mavis, where Thomas' driver splashed it into Mavis' face.

Mavis coughed and spat. Slowly coming back to her senses. "Diesel is in there. Oh God… please don't take him away from me! We've just found each other…"

Lady nudged her. "Come on, let's go to your shed. You shouldn't join the rescue, it will be too hard for you. Let's just stay there and watch. You boyfriend is probably fine, you'll see. Calm down now, and let's wait."

"Easy for you to say! Your boyfriend isn't buried in there!" Mavis snapped.

"I know, I know…" Lady shunted her towards the shed. "We just have to pray that your love and your workers are fine."

"Fine?! FINE?! Can't you see the size of those rocks?!" Mavis shouted, being pushed into the soothing shade of her shed. She broke down and cried hysterical. Lady pushed her buffers, leaning her forehead against Mavis' to comfort her.

"Shhh… they are doing their best to find them. Let's not grieve in advance, hun." Lady whispered. She didn't really know any of the engines buried, but she still felt the angst creeping up on her. To her, all engines had value, and it was painful when someone died. She hoped nobody would meet their demise today.

"I've found one! Get a flatbed ready!" Diesel 10 shouted, making an engine come over with a flatbed. The engine he had found was small, he could easily lift it with the help of his claw.

"It's Luke!" Thomas cried. "Luke! Talk to me!"

The small engine didn't open it's eyes, but his lips moved as if he was trying to say something. The rest of his body was severely damaged, but as an mechanic took a rough overlook, he found that Luke could be repaired.

"Take him to the steamworks!"

Emily chugged off with the flatbed, talking to Luke in a soft, comforting tune.

"Luke is alive, Mavis." Lady said, trying to cheer up the devastated quarry engine.

Mavis gave a weak smile before she broke down again. "There are still three missing… and one of them means the world to me…"

"I know, I know…" Lady whispered. How would she have reacted if it had been Diesel 10 buried in that rockslide? Would she have broken down or been able to keep cool until she knew if he was ok or not?

She didn't find any answer to that, so she focused on comforting Mavis instead.

"This one is…." Diesel 10 choked out. "… beyond repair… I need… I need a minute."

The big warship backed away, closing his eyes in pain, taking a deep breath to remain calm. It was really hard to keep his composure.

"Arry!" Alex screamed loud and heartbreaking, the pain in her voice was so clear everyone could feel it. "ARRY!"

Diesel 10 took another breath, clearing away the last of the rocks covering the hazard-striped shunter. He swallowed hard as he saw the twisted frame and crushed chassis. The ironworker was bleeding from his mouth, oil seeped from holes in his body. Arry's engine was still running, but had a sick rattling sound that soon escalated. A loud bang made the engine go out. The silence afterwards was painful to everyone gathered around the scene. Alex' hysterical and heartbreaking sobs made it clear to everyone that they had lost a fellow engine today. And even if most of them had feared and disliked the irondiesel when he was alive, it was all forgotten now. Their faces where all marked by the tragedy. Bert was standing like he was frozen, not able to let the truth sink in. His twin was gone. Forever.

"Bert…" Rosie said softly, pushing him away from the scene. It was clearly hard for him and he didn't need to see this. "Let's go to the shed. I know this is hard… I… I…"

A quiver went through the hazard-striped diesel. "NOOOO! Leave me alone!" his scream echoed between the rocks, making everyone look at him in sympathy. He pushed Rosie backwards, wanting to get to his brother. Rosie quickly moved to another track, or else she would have been derailed.

"Tell me this is just a bad dream!" Bert cried as he watched his brother being lifted onto a waiting flatbed.

"Smelters yard!" an railway worker ordered, sounding cold and harsh. It was no way to say it to make it sound nicer.

Rosie closed her eyes, feeling his pain as if it was her own. She had a relationship with both of them long ago, and even if it was over, she still cared for them as her friends. Losing one of the was more painful than she would have expected. She recalled all the fun they had, pushing away the most inappropriate ones, focusing on the jokes and smiled instead. When they had been together, they had never thought about the differences between diesels and steamies, they had just hung out and had fun as fellow engines.

Thomas saw her pain, and felt a sting of jealousy, but forced it away. He wasn't going to hold any grudge against a dead engine! He puffed over to her, putting his buffers against hers to show his sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Rosie." he whispered. "I didn't know him so well, but I can see that you cared for him. If you need to talk about it, I will listen."

"Thanks, Thomas." she smiled through her tears. "Right now it's just too hard… and I think Bert and Alex need someone to lean on more than I do…"

"I don't know how to… I don't know what to say or do to make them feel better." He admitted, looking over at the two shunters following Arry's flatbed out of the quarry.

"You don't have to say or do anything… just be there for them. They shouldn't be alone now." she sobbed, staring at Arry's dead body until the flatbed disappeared around a bend with Bert and Alex right behind.

"Goodbye, Arry." she whispered into the air.

Thomas leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry…"

"Here is another!" Diesel 10 shouted. He lifted a rock away from a shivering engine. Another rock has prevented the last one to crush the small engine completely. "You ok, little one?"

Skarloey dared to open his eyes, not believing that he was still alive. His back was crushed and he had lost a wheel, but he was able to drag himself forward, away from the rubble.

"Seems like you had an guardian angel today…" Edward stated as the little engine was loaded onto a flatbed to be taken to the steamworks. "You were lucky."

"Luke, Arry and Diesel…?" Skarloey asked, looking around worried.

"Luke is at the steamworks, he is alive." Edwards assured. "We haven't found Diesel yet."

Skarloey looked at him seriously. "And Arry? Why don't you mention him? Oh my God… is he? Is he?!"

"I'm sorry." Edward said, closing his eyes with a pained expression. Then he drove off with Skarloey on the flatbed.

Rosie looked up, happy that another one was saved. Now all they could hope for was that Diesel was still in one piece too.

It took about an hour before they found the black shunter. Diesel 10 stopped digging, now moving away completely. He wasn't able to continue after this. It was too much.

Mavis and Lady looked up as Toby came chugging towards the shed. Lady quickly moved out of the way, so Toby could talk to Mavis in private.

"Tell me, Toby!" Mavis begged.

Toby closed his eyes and sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, Mavis… really, I am!"

"NOOO!" Mavis broke down, crying hysterically. "This isn't fair!"

Toby pushed her buffers, trying to comfort her and soothe her pain.

Lady puffed away, leaving the two alone. She drove up to Diesel 10, not having to say a word. He put his claw extension around her like an arm, hugging her. Then she released her tears, letting the flow free. Diesel 10 moved his claw, wiping away her tears. He looked devastated too, he had lost two good friends today.

The other engines who wasn't helping out left the quarry. They all knew that even if the two diesels hadn't been mommy's best boys, Sodor would never be the same without them.

* * *

The Fat Controlled gathered them all at the steamworks the next day for a debriefing, going through the events that led to the tragedy, letting everyone ask questions and talk about it.

Arry and Diesel had been sent to the smelters yard, but nobody wanted to finish the task. Sir Topham Hatt didn't want to force anyone to break the two diesels up and throw them in the pit, so he had asked an engine from the mainland to do it instead. Secretly, he had visited the scarp yard and removed a small part from each of them, keeping it as a reminder of two useful engines. He used to do that everytime a engine was scrapped. They were more than engines to him, they were friends and family, and he kept small reminders of them all at his office, in a small box. He used to open that box now and then and remember the past engines, it often caused him to cry.

Arry and Diesel had caused him a lot of frustration and dismay throughout the years, but he knew he would still miss their mischievous antics. The two shunters had sure had a lot of personality, his railway would never be the same again. He slipped his hand into his pocket, squeezing their parts lightly, feeling tears sting his eyes.

"We're gathered here today to honor two very useful engines. We all grieve the tragic loss of Diesel and Arry…" his voice broke, he wasn't able to continue.

Sir Topham Hatt tried to keep his composure, but just wasn't able to finish his speech to the engines. He sat down on a crate, hiding his face in his hands.

The engines looked at each other, not knowing how to react. It was hard to see the Fat Controller break down, it added to their own pain. Everyone was wearing black ribbons to honor the two deceased diesels.

Then a mild female voice broke the silence. Lady chugged forward with her eyes closed, singing a slow, soothing song about losing someone dear.

The other engines closed their eyes, letting her song fill them, crying silently.

"Let us remember them as the good engines they were." Lady finished, retreating as her song was over.

"Good?" James choked out, he was sad, but wasn't really able to come up with anything good to say about the two lost engines. "They were mea…"

"… really useful engines!" Edward cut him off and finished the sentence before the red engine was able to dishonor their memory.

"Yes, that was what I was going to say." James realized what he had almost done and blushed.

"They were…." Percy thought hard to come up with something nice. "… strong and hardworking. Diesel even held the record for shunting most trucks in one day."

Mavis smiled through tears. The loss of her boyfriend was tearing her apart, it felt good to hear someone say something nice about him. She knew he hadn't always been the nicest himself. "They had a heart of gold, even though they hid it well. If you get to knew them, they were actually very sweet."

Rosie also wanted to say something, but the first thing popping into her mind was completely inappropriate. Instead she complimented Arry's humor and jokes.

Thomas smiled sad. "Diesel and I had a couple of run-ins, but he has also helped me out a lot. I appreciate that. And I remember when he and Diesel were covered in that smelly cheese. And also how Arry scared me and Emily on Halloween."

Emily chuckled between the sobs by the memory. "Arry and Bert had hid themselves in the scrapyard and acted like ghosts. They scared the steam out of us!"

Bert looked up, a brief smile ran across his face. "But then you got covered by that tarpaulin and freaked us out completely. I seriously thought our last day had come!"

Alex, standing in front of Bert, leaned her forehead onto his smiling through tears. She appreciated to hear positive and fun things about her late boyfriend as not many had spoken good of him when he was alive. She were saddened by the fact that he had to die before anyone had something good to say about him.

"Arry was a fantastic boyfriend." she sobbed. "Protective, passionate and loyal. I'll never forget him."

Bert nudged her buffers to soothe her as she broke down again. "He was an awesome brother. He was able to cheer me up and make me work hard even if the work was horrible, he managed to trail my mind off to other things so we would stay sane."

"I remember spending a whole day searching for Diesel and the special coaches…" Emily whispered. "I was so mad at him! But when he told me why he had stolen them, I felt bad… and wow, you should have seen his face when he saw his new engine! He was so exited!"

"Diesel could sure be a handful, but he was also goodhearted. He came to save me after I got stuck in the old quarry." Percy added. "I know he tricked me there in the first place, but he came to rescue me after all."

Mavis just closed her eyes, remembering her short relationship with Diesel. "He was a complex engine, but he was an awesome boyfriend. If you were able to crack open that hard shell of his, he revealed a sweet personality."

The other engines nodded in agreement. They had all had their run ins with the two diesels, but they had also had a lot of fun.

"I remember Arry and Bert playing that middle-engine trick on me…" James said. "I didn't think it was funny then, but I laugh of it now."

Percy giggled, a tear rolled down his cheek. "They did that to me too. I was pushed to the coal tipper by mistake! I was upset then, but laugh when I think of it now. I also remember when I scared them with my new whistle. You should have seen their faces."

Bert smiled sadly, he knew that he wouldn't be able to play tricks on anyone anymore. It didn't feel right, they had been two about it… he just couldn't continue without Arry. He would also ask Sir Topham Hatt to get another job than the smelters. He didn't want to work there with all the memories and knowing that his brother had met his demise there… Maybe he could work full time at the docks or the shunting yards instead?

"He used to call me "Mr. Special Steam." Henry smiled sadly. "I kind of miss him teasing me for using special coal. I'd given away my coal box, just to have him back and be bugged by him again… and Diesel too…"

"I already miss them…" Emily said, blinking away tears.

Sir Topham Hatt walked over to Bert, placing his hands on his side, not sure if it was to comfort the hazard-striped ironworker or himself. He sniffled as he hugged the shunter, Bert closing his eyes by the sudden affection. "Your brother was one of a kind, Bert. I want you to know that I've loved you both ever since you were tiny, tumbling, clumsy babies trundling around in the baby-yard, trying to imitate the older engines by shunting toy trucks. You two were so cute… I wasn't old back then, and I remember how I used to sneak out to pick up one of you, bringing you back to my room to sleep with you or Arry in my bed like a teddy or precious toy, I even let you two borrow my pacifier. Oh, how mom used to scold me for that telling me it was unhygienic. But I ignored her, still sharing it with you two. We grew up together. I want you to know, Bert, that I never stopped having a soft spot for you two when you grew up, but I got so many duties and so much work, I couldn't spend so much time with each engine anymore. But you both still have a big place in my heart."

Then he walked over to Alex, comforting her too. "I know you cared a lot for Arry, Alex… you heard what I said to Bert. He was special to me too."

Mavis sobbed as it was her turn to get hugged by the Fat Controller. "I miss him so badly, Sir…"

"Me too, Mavis… Diesel could sure be a handful, but I couldn't help growing fond of him anyway. That was why I kept bringing him back even if he messed things up. He snuck into my heart with his pranks and oily charisma. He was the first diesel engine I bought… and despite his deviousness, I never regretted it."

Sir Topham Hatt climbed in to the crate, looking at them all.

"We all feel the loss of Arry and Diesel… it's indescribable… almost unbearable." He said. "Even if it seems impossible, life will go on. But we will always carry them in our hearts. They will never be forgotten."

With those words, he climbed down, walking away from them all, his body was tired and his steps were heavier than usual. He looked like he was 20 years older, and he felt like it too. His hand was locked around the tiny pieces of Arry and Diesel which he still kept in his pocket. He wasn't ready to put them in the box yet… he still wanted to hold on to them a little longer before putting them in the box among the others. The pain of losing them was still too fresh. There was no engines who could replace them. All his engines were special to him. Every time he lost one, it was agony.

The other engines stared after Sir Topham Hatt as he walked away.

Sodor would never be the same, but life would go on. New engines would come, some would go.

Life would go on. They had to hold on to that thought.

* * *

The end.

Sorry for ending the story this way, but I ran out of steam on this story, not sure how to continue as it developed in a way I hadn't planned (nothing wrong in that, but my original ending didn't fit anymore.)... so it had to be like this. This story has nothing to do with my other stories though, so if you're confused by reading the story where Alex is dying while Arry lives (Iron Heart), that's the explaination. Please review, that will make my day. ;-)


End file.
